Accused
by Maximum Ridegirl
Summary: Akiko,Sasuke's xgirlfriend was murdered the night that they broke up.Now the authorities are accusing Sasuke of killing her! Sakura Konoha's best lawyers steps in to prove him innocent.But will she discover something else?And will they fall in love?
1. The Killing

Chapter 1- The Killing

disclaimer: I don't own naruto

**A:N/ This isn't really isn't one of the most exciting chapters of the story, but if you don't read it you'll be totally lost. The beginning just really gives information about the characters. Oh, and I made Akiko up in my head, so she's not a real character from Naruto. Anyways I hope you like the fic. And if you like it so much you could possibly R&R it! PLZ! Read and enjoy! **

Akiko, Sasuke's girlfriend, and Sasuke himself were at the local restaurant. No I'm not kidding the name of the restaurant was Local! They had been dating for about 3 years now, and all had been going well.

Akiko had long black hair, and blue eyes. She was a little bit shorter than Sasuke. She usually wears her hair up but tonight she felt like wearing it down. She was wearing a navy blue dress with matching sandals.

You can just imagine what Sasuke looked like, I mean he's so good looking he could wear almost anything and still look hot in it! But tonight he was wearing black pants with a black jacket. And underneath was a white shirt that he had loosely hanging out on one side.

The night had been going well so far. But then Akiko told Sasuke the news.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?"

"Because, well I'm not ready to get into a serious relationship with anyone yet."

"We've been taking it slow, how can you call that a serious relationship?"

"It's not just that."

"What else then?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Sai."

"What. Are you joking?"

"Am I laughing?"

"You never laugh."

"That answer your question then?"

"No."

"Well what else do you want me to say?"

"Why."

"Why I'm in love with a different man?"

"Yep."

"Fine, then I will! You treat me like a possession and he treats me like a friend!"

"So?"

"I already have a dad who still treats me like a girl and I don't need two!"

"How am I acting like your dad?"

"Sasuke, you punch every stinking guy who even glances at me when we walk by!"

"Whatever. If you think I possess you or something why didn't you break up with me sooner?"

"Because I thought you just going through some kind of faze and that you'd get over it!"

"Well I'm not so how bout we just leave it at that!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Then they both stood up and stormed out of the restaurant raging mad. Don't worry though Sasuke paid before they left.

When Akiko got home she wasn't exactly in tears, Sasuke wasn't either. See the two never really truly loved each other. They were always fighting and they didn't agree on anything. They didn't laugh, and they didn't do much together either. So the two breaking up was kind of a relief for them.

As soon as Sasuke left he called the dobe and told him the news.

"What! You two broke up?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I always thought that you liked each other and that you were going to get married and have kids!"

"Well, to tell you the truth I was thinking about breaking up with her. She's just not my type."

" Yeah I kind of noticed that."

"So want to hang out or something?"

"Sure why not."

"What to see a movie or something?"

"Sure why not."

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I, let's just meet up there."

"Good idea."

They each hung up their cells and started heading towards the movie theater. When they got their they decided to see Blades of Glory. They entered the theater and sat in the middle. The movie started within 5 minutes. Then Sasuke remembered he never really got any dinner and that he was starving.

"Hey, I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Sasuke stood up and left to go get some food. He had been gone for about 40 minutes now and Naruto was starting to wonder what was taking him so long. Finally Sasuke came back with a pop and popcorn.

"What took you so long?"

"I couldn't decide what I wanted."

"You were gone for 40 minutes and come back with a pop and popcorn. How long did you take you to decided that?"

"Look, just drop it."

"Fine."

Just then Hinata called Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Hinata?"

"What happened?"

"When?"

"Are the police on their way?"

"I'll be right there."

Sasuke hung up his phone.

"Dobe we have to go."

"Why? What did Hinata want?"

"Akiko has been murdered."

Akiko stepped inside her home and went straight up stairs to take a shower. She had been in there for about 10 minutes when she heard someone open and close her front door. "Hello?" She turned the water off and shouted again. "Hello?" She now heard the foot steps coming up the stairs.

Akiko was freaking out when she heard her bedroom door open and close. "Sasuke if that's you it's not funny to scare someone like this!" Through the shower door she saw the bathroom door open and she saw a tall figure with a mask on and dressed in all black. "Who are you?" She looked down at the figures hand and saw something shiny. "Why are you holding a knife? Get out of my house now!" The figure started to slowly walk toward her. "STAY AWAY!" Guessing from the size and shape Akiko guessed that it was a guy.

The guy opened up the shower door and held up the knife then stabbed into her stomach. But he wasn't just satisfied at just one he kept stabbing her till she fell down hitting her head on the wall. He turned the shower back on to wash away the blood.

Akiko had always been a loud screamer, so when the killer had opened the shower door and held up the knife she screamed at the top of her lungs so that people in Canada could hear her. But the only person who heard her was her next door neighbor Hyuuga, Hinata.

Hearing her scream Hinata looked out her window and saw the shadows of the killer and of her now dead neighbor and friend Akiko, Cho. When she saw the knife come slamming down she dashed to her phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, operator."

"Hello. My next door neighbor has just been murdered!"

"Are you an eyewitness?"

"I saw it through my window, if that counts."

"It does. Where are you located?"

"We live on 18th St. in the west side of town."

"What number houses are you?"

"She's 1408 and I'm 1410."

"Ok, the police and ambulance will be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

When Hinata got off the phone she saw the killer coming out of the house and get into a black pickup. The license plate had been ripped off so she didn't get a number. The police had arrived within 30 minutes. Then she quickly called Sasuke telling him what had happened.

When Sasuke and Naruto got the news they left the movie immediately. Since they didn't really get the movie they didn't mind.

The theater was about ten minutes away from Hianta's and Akiko's houses so it took them like five minuntes to get there since they were worried and all.

Even though Sasuke didn't really like her all that much doesn't mean that he didn't care!

When they got there the medics were already bring her dead body out of the house. When Hinata saw them she ran up to Naruto and hugged him. They were going out I mean.

"Oh, I was so scared when I saw the knife come down! Sasuke I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her."

"Actually we broke up tonight, and we really didn't love each other all that much either."

"Oh, well sorry anyways. I almost forgot I told the chief of police about you and he wants to have a talk with you."

"Where is he?"

"Right over there."

Sasuke saw a man with a red hair and a red beard. He walked over to him.

"Hello. I'm Uchiha, Sasuke I heard you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. I hear she was your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend we broke up tonight."

"Oh, and were you mad at her for that?"

"No. We didn't exactly like each other that much."

"I see. I'm going to need to take you down to the station for questioning."

**A:N/ LOL! This is about the best fic I've written yet! Did you like it? I hope so! I don't know about you but when I was writing the murder part I was creeping myself out! I'll update soon. If there was anything you were confused about then include it in your review and I'll answer and I'll either answer it in the next chap or reply to your review. R&R! PLZ!**


	2. Questioning

Chapter 2 Questioning

disclaimer: I don't own naruto. U know what. I wonder what it'd be like to own Sasuke.

**A:N/ I'm so sorry that it's takin me so long to update! I've been tied up with reading AR. It really sucks. Plus fanfiction won't let me load up any files, it's saying that there's some sort of virus in this fold. But it's saying that about every other freakin folder too! I'm thinking about changing my pen name, but I can't decide what it should be. I've got all these ideas, so I'm going to have a poll so when you finish reading this story I want you to vote for your favorite two names. I'll give you the choices at the end. I'll just shut up now so that you can read the rest of the story. THANX!!**

_Recap-_

_The chief of police wants to take Sasuke down to the station for some questioning._

Sasuke reluctantly climbed in the police car to go down to the station. Naruto and Hinata were going to be questioned too but Hinata had to stay behind to show them exactly what happened, so being to good boyfriend that Naruto is, he stayed behind with her.

So as Sasuke rode away into the sunset in the police car he wondered how this 'situation' will turn out.

----------------------------------------THE END----------------------------------------------------------------------

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

-- J

--

--

--K

--

--

JK!! (scratch the rode out into the sunset part 2)

When Sasuke got to the station there was screaming, and shouting. It almost reminded him of how he and Akiko used to argue. And of course there's the coffee and doughnuts table.

The policeman that Sasuke was traveling with took him into an office with a tall woman with blond hair.

"No, George, you put the lime and the coconut together and mix it all up!"

"What is there to understand! The freakin song is telling you what to do!"

"I've got to go. We've got a murder case to deal with."

"NO! JUST GIVE UP ON THE SONG!!"

The person's name was Ami. She was the top dog around here. When she slammed the phone down she turned around and gave a cute little smile like things were just dandy.

"Hello! You must be Sasuke the ba- I mean the apparent killer."

"I didn't kill her!"

"We'll see about that. I'll take it from here Fred. You can go on break now."

The policeman named Fred let go of Sasuke and walked away.

"Please, come, sit. Step into my office."

"Okay."

"Now, where were when the killing took place?"

"I don't know. What time was the killing?"

"HEY! I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS!"

"WELL I CAN'T ANSWER YOUR QUESTION UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!"

"FINE! It was at 10:00 pm."

"Thank-you. I was at the movies with Naruto."

"Yeah, and who might be able to witness that?"

"Um. Naruto."

"Yeah, and where was Naruto at this time?"

"HE WAS AT THE FREAKIN MOVIES WITH ME!!!"

"Okay! You don't have to get all ancy! Now who were you with?"

"OMG!! I WAS WITH NARUTO! I'VE SAID THAT ABOUT 10 TIMES NOW! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD ALREADY!!"

"Mmm. And what time was this at?"

" Do you have short memory loss?"

"No. Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'VE ASKED ME THESE QUESTIONS ALREADY!"

"HEY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY DETECTIVE WORK THEN... WELL I COULD JUST PUT YOU IN JAIL RIGHT NOW! SO JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"It was at 10:00 pm."

"Thank-you. How do you know her?"

"We were dating until of last night. We broke up."

"And were you mad at her?"

"Yeah. I mean she publicly dumped me! I'm _the_ hottest guy here, and I don't get dumped by women! I dump them!"

"So you are mad at her. But not because you loved her and she broke your heart.

"Hardly! We never liked each other! All we did was yell at each other. She ruined my reputation, that's why I'm mad at her."

"Mad enough to _kill_ her?"

"No! I've never committed a crime. Well except for when I sabotaged the school gym and stuff like that. Those were the good old days."

"Okay? You already answered the next question, so since I don't want you blowing your top I won't ask that one. You also answered the one after that too. TRICK QUESTION!"

" Oh, great. Happy, happy. Joy, joy."

"Who created the formula M mc2

"Um. Albert Eistein."

"Correct. Now last question, actually it's not much of a question it's more of an order. Take me and my crew to your house so we can investigate to make sure you aren't hiding anything. Oh, were you wearing a white shirt last night and what size is it?

"Yes, I was, and I wear size 8."

"Okay. Now, you get to stay in your house while we're investigating. But no leaving the country or state or city. All that crap. You should know the drill."

"Yeah. So when are you planning on 'investigating' my house."

"Right now. Let's go."

Ami pulled Sasuke out of her office, grabbed her keys and told a few guys and girls to come with her to look through Sasuke's house.

When they got there, Sasuke let them in. They immediately starting searching for any clues. Ami, however asked Sasuke where the washer and drier were. Sasuke escorted her. She opened the door and immediately noticed a white shirt with blood stained all over it.

"Is this your shirt."

"It looks like one of mine but it's not."

"And how do you know that?"

"For one thing it's probably not even a size 8."

Ami looked at the tag and noticed a small little eight.

"Want a bet? Size 8."

"That's impossible! Well I only wear cotton shirts. And I bet that's not cotton."

"Want to bet on that too? It's cotton alright."

"Now I'm really freaked out"

"I'm afraid that you might have to stay in a cell until we have further information."

"Wait. Don't I at least get a lawyer?"

"Yeah. But I was kind of hoping that you would forget. I love seeing people get tortured."

"Yeah, well you missed your chance. Now where can I get a lawyer?"

It's the building right across from the police station. Now I've got to get back to my sleuthing."

Then a police officer comes over with a knife in his hand.

"What do we have here lutenit?"

"I found this in his sock drawer. It's a blood stain knife, we suspect the one used to kill Akiko Cho."

"Sasuke, what do you have to say to this?"

"I'm sad to say, but that's an antique knife, it's been passed down in our family for generations. But I've never used it, and I never plan to either."

"Well it looks like you have already used it."

"Well I didn't so can I go get a lawyer now?"

"Yes. But, we're not taking you."

"I know, I wasn't going to ask anyways. I've got my own vehicle."

Sasuke walker out and then drove back to the station, this time ,though, he went the attorney department across the street. He walked in and saw that everyone was busy doing who knows what.

"Hi. How can I help you."

"I'm looking for a lawyer."

"Well all our good lawyers are busy with other cases but we do have an amateur if you don't mind getting put in jail or what ever the crisis is."

"Any lawyer, good or bad, will be fine with me."

"Good. I'll show you to her."

The secretary lead Sasuke around desks and people. They finally arrived at the back of the room. At her desk trying to figure out one of those little cube thingy-mujigers. She had blonde hair up in a pony tail. And she looked about 30.

"Tsundae! What did I tell you about how you need to get your work done?"

"That I need to get it done."

"Exactly. Now, you've got a client and don't mess this person's life up like the other people's lives you did."

"Ok. Hey, I wonder how they're doing."

"They're probably rotting in jail right now."

"Oh, that's to bad. How'd they get there?"

"You put them there!"

"Oh. I better go apologize."

The blonde woman stood up and was about to walk away.

"NO! TSUNDAE! YOU'VE GOT A CLIENT TO HELP!!"

"Oh, okay. I'll have to do that later."

Tsundae sat back down and picked up her cube and starting turning it again. She looked up noticing Sasuke.

"Hello! Who are you?"

"He's your new client! Mr. are you sure you don't want a different lawyer. I'm sure I could get you a different one in a few weeks or so."

"No, that's fine. I need a lawyer right now."

"Okay. Good luck."

The secretary then walked away leaving the two alone.

"So what's your problem?"

"The police think that I killed my ex-girlfriend."

"And why would they think that?"

"Because she got murdered the day that we broke up."

"Okay. That settles it then. You killed her."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Sure you didn't. I'll help you anyways. So any information I need or should know?"

Sasuke then started telling of the evidence that the police have found so far. And other things like that.

All the while Hinata and Naruto were at the police station waiting to be questioned. When it was finally their time they went in together. Ami, of course, was the one interviewing. Since Hinata had already been questioned she just questioned Naruto.

"Where were you at the time of the murder?"

"At the movies with Sasuke-teme."

"Did anything strange happen there?"

"Well at the beginning of the movie he left to get some food."

"How long was he gone?"

"About 40 minutes. But he probably had to go to the bathroom inbetween."

"How far is the theater from Akiko's house?"

"About 10 to 15 minutes."

"So Sasuke could of had time to run over to her house kill her come back wash up buy his food and get back into the movie?"

"Yeah, probably. Wait a minute. This isn't helping Sasuke!

"You're right. So you better hope that he gets a good lawyer, because now I've got enough proof to take him to court.

Sasuke had just finished giving all the information to Tsundae when Ami, Hinata, and Naruto came in the door.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry! It's not going to be my fault that you get sent to jail!"

"Dobe, what are you talking about?"

"Your little friend here just gave me enough information to take you to court and prove you guilty."

"What!"

**A:N/ Sorry again it took me so long to update. Again I got behind in my reading, so I've been reading a lot. Here are the names that you can choose from. Remember choose your favorite one or favorite two. And if you simply cant make up your mind I'll let you choose three. So here are your choices. I'll number them so all you have to do is that you like numbers 1 and 5 or what ever number you like.**

**USERNAME CHOICES!! PLEASE SELECT AT LEAST 1 THANX !**

**1. I lovePOTATOES!**

**2. POTATOES!107.5**

**3. SASUKE107.5**

**4. PINEAPPLEROKS!**

**5. I luvFaLlOuTbOyS!**

**6. YeAh!107.5**

**7. Sakura107.5**

**8. justanother1ofSASUKE'Sannoyingfangirls**

**So yeah, those are your choices. And just to let you know (hint hint) i'd say my faves are #'s 2,3,7,and 8. I'll tell you what the results are at the end of my next chap. I'll update ASAP. Since I've only got like 13 days of school left I'll be updating stories faster during the summer. Thanx to all the viewers who are helping me!! **


	3. Things Are Looking Up

Accused Chapter 3- Things are Looking Up

_previously on Accused-_

"_Thanks to your little friend here Sasuke, I now have enough information to take you to court and put you in jail."_

"_WHAT!"  
_"What! Naruto! What did you tell her!?"  
"Oh, he told me everything. So you better hope you've got a good lawyer."

Sasuke turns and looks at Tsundae. Who was sitting in her chair blowing a bubble when it popped and went all over her face. Then she leaned too far back on her chair and fell over.

"I'm doomed."  
"We'll see** you** in court. Tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp!" Tsundae said pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

**Tomorrow which is now today-**

Sasuke lazily got up took a quick shower and got into a black suit with red tie.

"Must impress the judge."

He went out the door and drove towards the court house.

"I hope that Tsundae can get her act together and help me out. Oh, who am I kidding she's a drunken lunatic, I'm as good as dead!"

When he arrived there channel five was there along with thirteen, and eight.

"Great. The news castes are here too."

Sasuke walked into the court house where everybody was already there. When he walked in he saw the most strangest person, she had pink hair. She was sitting next to the Dobe and they were talking.

" I wonder who she is, and does dobe know her in some way?"

He took it out of his mind because a pink-haired girl who's talking to his best friend is the least of his worries so far. He should start planning what he should do for the rest of eternity inside a jail cell!

"ALL RISE!"

The judge walked in and sat down in his chair. He looked like he was in his 80's and he had a pipe in his mouth. He also wore the strangest looking hat.

"YOU MAY SIT!"

"Now, we are gathered here today for a marriage of two people that love each other very much."

Everyone had little anime question marks floating around their heads. The guard next to him leaned over to whisper something.

"Um... sire, this isn't a wedding, it's a murder case."  
"OH! A MURDER CASE! JOY! I hate doing crappy weddings anyways, murders are always more fun."

The crowd including guards all sweat dropped anime style.

"Okay, we are gathered here today for the murder of Michele Jackson!"  
"Um... sire, he's in jail, it's Akiko Cho who got killed.  
"OH! Okay, we are gathered here today-  
"Um... sire do you want me to announce the rest so we can get on with this."  
"Okay."

The guard took the papers and started reading out loud.

"We are gathered here today for the murder of Akiko Cho. The prosecutor being Ami the Chief of Police and the defendant being Uchiha Sasuke. Now let's begin. You may take over now sire."  
"Thank-you. Now will the defendant please step forward and state his side and how he knew the victim."

Sasuke stood up and started talking.

"Akiko and I were going out, we'd known each other since 7th grade. The night that she was murdered she broke up with me."  
"Hm. Okay that'll do. Ami you may call someone to the stand."  
"I call Uzimaki Naruto to the stand."  
"NO!"

Everyone turned to the back of the court house to see a blond guy standing up pulling his hair and screaming. Naruto slowly walked to the front of the court house and took a seat beside the judge.

"So, Naruto, where were you at the time of the murder?"  
"With Sasuke-teme."  
"And where was that?"  
"At the movies."  
"What time?"  
"When the murder took place."  
"And when was that?"  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF KEEPING THE RECORDS!"  
"Oh, right. Did Sasuke do anything unusual during this time."

Naruto mindlessly answered the question.

"He went out of the theater and took a long time just to go to the concession stand."  
"Okay. And how far away is Akiko's house from the theater?"  
"About ten minutes." Naruto mindlessly also answered that question. And Sasuke was trying really hard to not stand up and strangle the blond haired kid right then and there.  
"And approximately how long was Sasuke gone?"  
"About 40 to 45 minutes."  
"So Sasuke could have had enough time to go over th Akiko's house kill her clean up and get back into the movies?"  
"Yeah, I think that he could. WAIT! NOOOOO! I DID IT AGAIN!"  
"It's okay Naruto, you were sworn under the bible anyways." Said Ami in a sweet innocent voice.  
"Sorry Teme." Naruto said walking back to his seat.

When he got there the girl sitting next to him who'd he known since 2nd grade leaned over and said something.

"Things aren't looking too good for your friend."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Okay, Tsundae, bring a person up, if you wish."  
"I will. I call Sasuke up to the stand."  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Judge asked.

"Yep."  
"Okay, you may proceed."

Sasuke slowly walked up to the stand and sat down.

"Okay Sasuke, you said that you and Akiko broke up with you the night of the murder is that correct?"  
"Yes."  
"And you loved her very much did you not?"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Look we might have been going out, but we always argued, I was actually glad that we broke up."  
"Happy enough to want to get her out of your life forever?"  
"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be defending me!?"  
"I said I'd be your lawyer, I never said I'd defend you."  
"What!"  
"Tsundae, if you weren't going to be on his side then why did you agree to become his lawyer?"  
"I needed the money. I can't live without sake! I miss it so much!! It's been a day since I've enjoyed a bottle!"  
"Okay, in that case you may continue."  
"Now answer my last question."  
"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME! I DIDN'T KILL HER! I DIDN'T WANT HER DEAD!"  
" Then why were you happy to break up with her!"  
"BECAUSE I DIDN'T LOVE HER! OR LIKE HER FOR THAT MATTER!"  
"Okay. Now as for that movie theater thing, why did it take you so long?"  
"There's a little thing called HAVING TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!"  
"It took you 40 to 45 minutes to go the bathroom? What are you constipated?"  
"NO! THERE WERE ALSO LINES OUT THERE BELIEVE IT OR NOT!"  
"And how do you explain the blood on your shirt which is your size, the bloody knife that belongs to you, and that you were mad at her?"  
"First of all, that wasn't my shirt."  
"Can you prove that?"  
"No."  
"Go on."  
"Second of all that knife was an antique and I'd never use it to cut even the softest thing."  
"Is there anyone that has access to your house besides you?"  
"No."  
"Thought so."  
"And lastly I wasn't mad at Akiko! For the hundred billionth time!"  
"What ever. You honor?"  
"Let's take a break. I'm hungry. When I come back I'll tell you the outcome. Every one must stay in their seats, and no one can leave.

**30 minutes later**

"ALL RISE!"

The judge walked in again and sat down in his chair.

"THE COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!"

The judge ruffled through some papers and when he was done he just sat there and looked at the crowd.

"Why is everybody staring at me?"

The same guard as before leaned over.  
"They, I mean we would like to know the out come of the case."  
"Oh, right of course. The little murder case of Michele Jackson."  
"Akiko Cho."  
"I mean Akiko Cho."

Every one waited patiently.

From the information that has been given, I conclude that Uchiha Sasuke is..."

Everyone leaned forward on the edge of their seats and the news people pulled their microphones forward more.

"Guilty. He will spend 2-"  
"I OBJECT!"

Everyone turned around to a female with pink hair standing up raising her arm up in the air. She stepped out into the isle and started to walk up to the judge. She was lightly blushing. And Sasuke watched her walk up the isle making no eye contact with anyone except for the judge.

'_Who is this girl? Why did she object to the judges's decision, not that I'm mad or anything. But I don't even know her.'_

"And who might you be?"  
" I'm Haruno Sakura. Best lawyer of Konoha. I would have taken over this case in the first place but I had to deal with a little divorce argument during this week."  
"And what do you object to?"  
"Your honor the lawyer that Mr. Uchiha has is not capable to handle this case. She's a nut job, all she's done for any of her clients is make their lives worse. Actually their all in jail right know rotting!"  
"So, you want me to give Sasuke another chance and you'll be his lawyer huh?"  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
"And why should I?"  
"Because, he was given an unfair chance. His own_ "lawyer"_ went against him, which then he had two people accusing him and no one to defend him."  
"You make a very good point. Okay, I'll give you two a week to find proof that Sasuke's innocent. So let's see. Today is what?"  
"Today is Monday your honor."  
"Right, so this coming Monday everybody will come back here to see the new or original outcome of this case."

The judge then stood up and walked out of the court house. Everyone started to leave. The person called Sakura turned around and started to walk over to Sasuke. Then Naruto quickly made his way through the crowd to his the two.

"You were great Sakura! I knew you could convince him!"  
"Why wouldn't I be able to? He's seen all my cases. And I've won all of them."  
"Wow."  
"Um... not to be rude or anything but who exactly are you?"  
"Oh."  
"Teme this is Sakura. We've been pals since 2nd grade!"  
"And she's helping me why?"  
"Look, I may not know you but Naruto's my best friend, and he almost had a stroke screaming on how it was his fault you're here. Plus, my ears were starting to hurt."

Sasuke laughed at the miniature joke she made.

"Well thanks. I really thought that I'd be going to jail today."  
"Well, I can't take all the credit, Naruto is the one who asked me to come. I mean he begged me to come."  
"What? No I didn't. Guys don't beg."  
"Well then you must be a girl because you were begging me. You were down on your knees hands together pleading!"

Sakura and Sasuke started to laugh at the faces Naruto was making. First confused, then angry, and then defeated.

"Well, I think that Sasuke and I should get to know each other better, and also so that he can explain his relationship with Akiko and what exactly happened that night."  
"Okay. See ya Sakura, Teme. Good luck with the case!"

Naruto then Started running out of the court house. When he left Sasuke and Sakura turned to each other.

"So, where do you propose we go?"  
"My house."  
"Why your house?"  
"The first place every one is going to look for you is your house, which means nonstop interruptions."  
"Well what about a restaurant?"  
"Come on. There were three news channels here. How many people do you think were watching that today?"  
"Oh, right."  
We'll just go there in my car then I'll drop you off here when we're done."  
"Okay."  
"Then let's go."

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the court house together and walked to her car.

"So, what's your name again?"  
"Do you have short term memory loss or something."  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."  
"Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

**A:N/ Sorry for the really long update. I was trying to think it over in my head before I started typing it. And then I found all of these awesome stories on fanfic, and couldn't stop reading them! Please forgive me! If it helps I made this chapter at least a little bit longer. As for the new username thingy. I've got it down to three choices. Now all I need to do is choose one.**

**Sakura107.5**

**Justanother1ofsasuke'sannoyingfangirls Or**

**sarcastic-squirrel (also you tube username only without the - sign)**

**Thanx! Remember R&R! And I hope you like this chapter. And I'll try to update this ASAP. K? K! Bye!**


	4. The Meeting has been Adjourned

Accused Chapter 4 The Meeting has been Adjourned

'_Thought'_ "Talking" **inner selves**

_previously on Accused-_

_Uchiha, Sasuke was found guilty. But right when all hope was lost someone yelled "I object!"_

_A girl with pink hair walked up to the judge and started to talk to him about how Sasuke had an unfair chance. The judge then gave the pink haired girl, Sakura, and Sasuke a week to prove that he wasn't guilty. Will a week be enough to prove Sasuke's innocence? And is it possible that they could fall in love in a week?_

As Sasuke and Sakura drove in her car they didn't talk much. Sasuke was the one to break the awkward silence.

'_Why is it that this Sakura girl seems so familiar? I mean it's not like we went to High School together or anything!'_

"So, I don't really know anything about you."

"Yeah, but I know about you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke born July 23rd 12:05 am. Has a bad relationship with his older brother Uchiha Itachi. Went to Konoha High School. Has a enormously sized fangirl club. And loves to play basketball."

"Have you been stalking me or something?"

"No. It's all here in this folder." She said passing a thick folder to him.

Sasuke browsed through it.

"So you have been stalking me."

"NO! Look, I don't have to help you. I could quite this case right now and let you rot in jail."

"No, I'm good. So why were you reading up on me?"

"I like to know information on my clients before I help them."

"Right. So you know things about me, but I don't know about you."

"I know."

"Well are you going to tell me anything."

"I'll give you five questions."

"What? Only five?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Favorite color."

"Pink."

"Well I could have guessed that one."

"Natural hair color."

Sakura started smirking..

"What's so funny."

"This_ is_ my natural hair color."

"Your kidding."

"No."

"No offense to you but that's a weird _natural_ hair color."

"Oh, and you don't think that a dark blue isn't?"

"Alright I get it."

"Next question."

"Family."

"... My mother died when I was 3. My dad never got over it, said it was my fault that she died. I spent my whole life being abused.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Next question."

"..., Where did you go to High School at?"

"I was wondering when you'd asked that."

"What?"

Sakura looked over at him and gave him a weird little smirk. And for some reason his stomach faltered when she smiled.

"I went to the same High School as you and Naruto."

"What?"

"Yeah I figured you'd say something like that."

"You seriously went to Konoha High?"

"Yep!"

"How come I never saw you then?"

"I have no idea. I mean it's pretty hard to miss this!" Sakura said pointing to her pink hair.

Sasuke laughed at her exaggerating.

Sakura couldn't quite get a good look at him in the court house first of all they lights were really bright in there so there was a glare. Second she was to busy laughing at Naruto. But now that she got a good look at him she saw he was completely captivating. Those big onyx eyes, with his pitch black hair color, and his perfectly carved face, looked as if he couldn't even be real. Like he had been specially carved with absolutely no mistakes made. She couldn't help but blush a little from her intent staring. She couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach when ever he talked or even smiled at her. What is this?

"So, did _you_ know _me_ back in High School?"

"Everyone knew you! Konoha's best basketball player and captain. But _I_ wasn't everyone. I didn't pay attention to sports. The only sports I actually do pay attention to is Volleyball and Baseball. Since Naruto and I had been best friends since who knows when he came to my Volleyball practices and games, and I went to his baseball practices and games."

"I see."

"So, let's see you've asked 1-2-3-4 1 question left."

"Hmm. Favorite subject in High School."

"Science. What about you?"

"Science."

"Hm. Well here we are!"

Sakura pulled her red suburban up to a one story house. The house was made out of reddish brick. Sakura lived outside of town, so had a big yard. On one side there was some timber with lots of trees that looked like the were about to fall over any day now.

"So you live out in the country."

"Yeah, I've always lived here. I hate town, I spend all day around people telling me how they hate other people and demand certain amounts of money, usually unreasonable. All people ever do to me is complain, complain, complain! It sickens me."

"And living out here is peaceful."

"Yeah. I grew up here as a girl, with my dog, and parents, also my grandmother. But she died a few years after she moved in. So when my mother died it was just me, my dad and Skipper, you know my dog."

"How _did_ your mother die?"

"Well I was three and we had just gotten skipper-"

_A little girl with pink hair, and woman with also pink hair, along with a little black puppy were walking down the side walk with ice-cream in their hands. They had just got done taking a walk with the new boughten puppy which was supposed to tire him out, but as we know it doesn't happen that quickly with a puppy._

"_Hey mommy can we walk down there?" Said a little Sakura pointing down an alley full of old crates and confetti all over the walls._

"_No, I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Okay."_

_Then they heard a 'meow' and saw an orange cat appear Sakura ran after the fluffy kitty._

"_NO SAKURA COME BACK!"_

_Too late. Sakura ran down the alley chasing the cat that was running away from her. There were a few turns in the alley so when sakura went left her mother and skipper went after her. When they arrived they found Sakura standing in front of three tall guys all with six packs and guns, not to mention knives. Sakura's mom dropped the leash on the dog and ran in between her daughter and the thugs._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here. Two lovely ladies all alone and... __**unprotected **__."_

"_Leave us alone!" Shouted Sakura from behind her mom._

"_You're quite the spunky one aren't you?" The guy kneeled down and tried to touch Sakura on the head. But before he even got a foot in front of her, Mrs. Haruno punched him across the face. He fell over and his nose started bleeding. _

"_You bitch." _

_And with that he punched her back and they started throwing punches at each other. The other two had somehow gotten behind Sakura and her mom and grabbed Sakura from behind. Sakura screamed and her mother turned around all bruised up. But before she turned around she failed to notice the guy in front of her pull a knife out._

_With her back turned he had a perfect stab. Sakura's mom felt a sharp pain go through her back and Sakura saw a knife appear in the front of her right where her heart was._

_Mrs. Haruno fell down on her knees and then fell flat on her face._

_The guy holding Sakura started laughing at the sight._

"_What are you going to do now? Not so spunky as you thought are you?"_

_The three thugs had failed to notice the small black puppy in the corner. They heard a deep growl and then the guy holding Sakura felt a sharp pain in his butt letting go of Sakura dropping her right on her knees which were now starting to bleed. The puppy let go quickly, they both started running away from the three thugs, but right when they turned the corner they ran right into a tall man with onyx eyes and short black hair._

"_What are you doing down there little girl?"_

_The guy looked about in his forties and was wearing a suit with a red tie. _

"_I- was w-with my m-m-mom. Then three guys showed up. T-they had knives."_

_Sakura was having so much trouble talking remembering the past few minutes._

"_What happened?" The guy had knelt down and was holding Sakura by the shoulders looking into her eyes with concern and worry. He knew what she was going to say next._

"_T-they grabbed me. Mom turned a-a-round. The guy pulled out his k-k-knife and, and k-k-k-kill-lled..." She couldn't take it anymore she leaned down on the guys shoulder and started crying. _

_The guy started rocking her back and forth stroking the back of her head. He then stood up with the little girl in his arms. Then three guys emerged from the alley all knives pulled out, but stopped when they saw the richest man in the city. _

"_M-mr. U-uchiha."_

"_So you're the guys that killed this little girls mother."_

_The guy called Mr. Uchiha set Sakura down gently and threw three big punches to the three thugs knocking them all out. He then pulled his cell phone out. _

"_Yes, I'm going to need police and ambulance ASAP!"_

_With that he put his cell phone away and went back over to Sakura._

"_Don't worry these guys are going to be out of your life forever."_

"I remember that night. My dad came home late, said something about a little girl. That must have been you."

"I knew that when Naruto mentioned Uchiha I instantly remembered that day and I knew I had to help you. After what your father did for me."

"Sorry about your mom."

"Shall we go inside?"

"...sure." Sasuke knew he should just drop the subject, and Sakura was glad that he did.

The house wasn't very big, but why would you need a big house for only one person?

Sakura led him into a room with a couch a few other chairs and some other decorations.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay so now done to business."

(Not the sick way for you pervs out there. And I think you know who you are...goldensunsetneji)

"Do you have any idea who might want to upstage you?"

"My brother."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause he's the reason we have no family."

"What?"

"He killed them all."

"So let me get this straight your brother, own flesh and blood killed his _own _flesh and blood."

"Yep."

"What's his name."

"Itachi."

"You said in court that nobody had a key to your house, is there some way that he could have gotten it?"

"Well there was one person who did have a key to my house."

"Who?"

"Akiko."

"Could Itachi have gotten a hold of that?"

"It's possible."

"Do have your key with you right now?"

Sasuke pulled out a bunch of keys and pulled one out.

"Here."

"Thanks. Be right back."

Sakura got up and found a piece of paper and pencil. She put the key under the paper and then started coloring over it with the pencil leaving an imprint of Sasuke's house keys. She came back with in five minutes with his key and the paper.

"What did you do?"

"Made a copy of your key."

Sasuke looked at her in question. She lifted up the piece of paper and he instantly knew what she was talking about.

"So what's the deal with copying my key?"

"Well tomorrow I'm going to go through Akiko's house and search for the key, if she doesn't have it then I'll go question your brother."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't go any where near Itachi."

"Sasuke and can fend for myself, I doubt that anything would happen to me."

"Itachi is more dangerous than you think. Especially since he'll probably know you're helping me. Promise me you won't go any where near him!"

"But-"

"NO buts. Promise me."

"...sigh. I promise."

"Good."

Little did Sasuke know though that Sakura was secretly crossing her fingers.

"Well I think that's enough for tonight. I'll drive you back to the court house."

"Okay."

The two walked out. The drive back was silent. When they got there Sakura pulled up next to Sasuke's car and they both got out.

They were standing on the side walk neither knowing what to do to break the awkward silence that had lasted all the way back.

"Get some sleep tonight Sasuke."

"Do you want me to help you search for that key tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be great!"

"We'll meet by her house then?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. How about 10:00 in the morning?"

"Okay."

Then the silence was on again each looking nervously at anything but the other one.

"Sakura,"

"Yeah."

Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in and laid a light kiss on her cheek. Sakura blushed a bright red.

"Be safe. And get some rest tonight. Don't stay awake all night thinking about me."

"Sasuke! You arrogant jerk!"

Sasuke was laughing at her. And Sakura was now pouting.

"I'm serious though do get some sleep."

Then they both walked to their own car and drove to their own houses.

When Sasuke got home he immediately went to where he kept all his yearbooks and looked at the one of their senior year.

"H-ha-har-. Haruno. Well she did go to our school."

'_What is it about her that seems so... alive. Having a past like that, yet she still stays so strong, and doesn't let anything get in her way.'_

Sasuke brought up the year book and changed for bed. But he couldn't get to sleep. He couldn't stop looking at that senior picture of her. He soon got up unable to get to sleep. He walked to the room next to him where the computer was.

When he got it to the internet he went to going on with me? Why am I so obsessed with this girl? I'm googling her for Pete's sake!"

Sasuke waited for outcomes to come up. The first thing that showed was:

_HARUNO, SAKURA-_

_The best lawyer in all of konoha. Full info inside._

Sasuke then clicked on it and started reading. Then the next morning he woke up still in the computer chair arms crossed with the screen still on where he left off.

**A:N/ ha! I finally updated! Sorry it took me so long. I had started it then I had to go to Illinois for this band camp my friend and I signed up for. I don't think I'll do that again. That was a 8 to 7 hour car ride. IT WAS REALLY BORING!! Not the camp the camp wasn't **_**too**_** bad****it was the freaking car ride! Oh yeah I changed my name, I used to be silvermoonlightsasuke. Remember?** **But I decided to change to my youtube name** **instead. Well I hoped you like this chap! I'll try to update sometime this week. Read and Review!**


	5. Breaking A Promise

Accused

Chapter 5- Breaking A Promise

**A:N/ Sorry it took so long to update this, but my aunt came to visit us so I spent a lot of time with her since I only get to see her about three times a year. Well I hope that you like it, I've been dying to write this chapter! R&R!**

_Previously on Accused-_

_Sasuke and Sakura exchanged some info about them selves. Sakura also found out that Sasuke has an older brother that killed his entire family except for him. Sasuke made sasuke made Sakura promise that she wouldn't go near Itachi, but Sakura had her fingers crossed._

_When they stopped talking and Sakura had driven Sasuke back to his car they shared a little good-bye kiss._

Sasuke woke up that morning still in his computer chair with the computer on.

"oh, my back. I can't believe that I slept here all night! What time is it?"

Sasuke glanced at the clock in the room.

"9:45. CRAP!! I've got to go meet Sakura!"

Sasuke hurriedly got ready. He had also called Hinata and Naruto to come help them.

When he got there Sakura was waiting for him outside the door. There were a few cops there but not that many.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Oh, fine. I first I thought you had forgotten."

"Oh, yeah, I slept in a little late."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Oh, I got a few other people to come and help us."

"Really? Who?"

"Naruto and Hinata."

"Hinata-chan! Oh, it's been so long since I've seen her! Has she changed much?"

"Well her hair is longer."

Then a car pulled up and two people stepped out. That would be Naruto and Hinata.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata-chan!"

The two girl ran up to each other and hugged. It had been a long time since they had seen each other.

"Oh, it's been so long Sakura-chan! What have you been up to?"

"Well I went to law school, and now I'm helping Sasuke-kun on this case concerning Akiko."

"That's great! Sasuke needs all the help he can get."

"I can't believe how much you've changed. You grew your hair out, and are with Naruto?"

Hinata blushed lightly.

"Since school got out."

The boys were just standing there behind them thinking how can girls talk this much? Even though they really hadn't been talking long, it seemed like eternity.

"Not to be pushy or anything, but don't we need to look inside the house?" Naruto asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh, right. Okay, this is how we'll do it, we'll have two people on the bottom and two people on top."

"Oh, me and Teme can go on bottom, that way you and Hinata-chan can catch up on some things."

"Fine by me."

So they went inside the house, and started to search. After two hours they were tired. After four hours they were exhausted. After six hours they were all down stairs sitting on the couch sweating and drinking water.

"We've searched every nook and cranny, but no sign of that key." Naruto said.

"Well you know what that means?"

"Um, she never had one?"

"No! Someone stole it and broke in!"

"Wait. One question. If someone stole it then, on the night that she died how did she get into her house?" Sasuke asked making a very good point.

Sakura pondered in her thoughts for a little bit before coming up with an answer.

"Akiko does have a garage right?"

"Yes."

"Is it connected to the house?"

"Yes."

"So, she could have gotten in that way right?"

"I suppose."

"Does she have cameras in her house?"

"Yeah, I think that she does."

"Do you know where they are located?"

"Well I do know that there's one by the garage door and by the front door, plus a few windows. Akiko was always afraid of someone breaking in."

"Well let's go find those cameras."

So the 4 went off. And after about 3 minutes they found the one nearest to the garage.

"Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, I want the three of you to figure out which security company works for Akiko. Then I want you to go to HQ and ask them for the footage of the night of the murder which would be, July 28."

"What do we do after that?" Hinata asked.

"Um.. just go home and relax. I've got some work of my own I've got to take of." Sakura said.

"What kind of work?" Sasuke asked, with a little bit of a glare.

"Oh, just lawyer stuff. Now get to work!" Sakura said.

Hinata and Naruto immediately left to figure out the security company program, while Sasuke just stood there for a moment before he turned around to help the others.

'_Good, he fell for it. Now, all I have to do is find out where he lives.'_

Sakura left to go to the police station, assuming from what Sasuke told her about Itachi killing his family, the police must have some sort of file on him.

**POLICE STATION-**

"Do you have a file on Uchiha, Itachi?" Sakura asked the chief of police.

"Um... yes, I think we do. Why?"

"Just let me see it." Sakura said, hoping that the others wouldn't get finished for a while.

It had been a while, and Sakura started to wonder what was taking so long. But finally she reappeared.

"Here you go." She said handing Sakura the file she requested.

"Thanks."

Sakura quickly skimmed threw it searching for an address. When she found it, wrote it down, she handed it back to the chief and left.

"Oh, Chief, if an Uchiha, Sasuke comes by, tell him I was never hear. Or that I went threw that file."

"Um... okay.?"

Sakura left to find the address she had looked up. She had imagined that he was living in some ruggy home, but she was wrong. It was actually a fairly big home. Much bigger than hers. The house wasn't too hard to find.

**DING DONG!**

Sakura waited, hearing foot steps after a while. When the door opened it revealed a butler.

" Hello. How can we assist you?"

"Yes. Um, I'd like to speak to a Mr. Uchiha, Itachi."

"What is your purpose?"

"It has to do with a case I'm working on."

"Right this way, Ma'am."

The butler opened the door wider to let Sakura in, closing it after she entered. Sakura glanced around and saw it looked a lot bigger from the inside than the outside.

"Right this way Madam." The butler said leading her into a room. It had a desk in front of a window, with a fire place and mantle. The room was surrounded by sculptures of faces, vases with flowers, and a couple of pictures on the wall of landscapes.

"Whoa."

"The master will be with you in a moment."

The butler left. Sakura waited for a little bit, wondering if she had made the right choice to come here. Suddenly the door opened behind her. Sakura swung around to see a tall man with black hair tied in a pony tail. He looked a lot like Sasuke, but instead of onyx eyes, he had crimson.

"And who might you be?" he asked as he walked over to the desk and took a seat.

"I'm, Haruno, Sakura, and I'm working on a case so-"

"I know. You're helping my pitiful brother. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to know about where you were the night of the murder."

"I was, at a restaurant with a couple of friends."

"Right. Um, did you know an Akiko Cho?"

"I knew of her. I didn't actually meet her before. Look you're wasting my time. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to make an important phone call, I'll be right back."

Itachi walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Sakura pulled out the paper with the key on it and started rummaging threw the desk drawers. She found a drawer that had a bunch of keys in it. After looking through about 10 keys she finally found the one she was looking for. She studied the key for a store name.

"Hm. True Value."

Sakura was frightened when she heard the door open. She looked up the see Itachi looking at her with a smile on his face. Sakura quickly put the key back closed the door and put the piece of paper back in her purse.

"Well. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to look threw people's private possessions?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said standing up and walking from behind the desk."

"Of course you don't. Did you get what you came here for?"

"Who said I was here to get anything."

"Come on. I'm not stupid." Itachi started walking toward Sakura as she started backing up.

"Oh, you're not scared are you?"

"Not a chance!" Sakura said still backing up, but then ran into a wall.

"Looks like you've got no where to go. You're such a pretty woman. I'd be a waist if I had to kill you."

"You wouldn't dare." Sakura said glaring at him.

"Want to bet on that."

Itachi stepped closer to her. When he was right in front, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He pulled out a pocket knife and held it up to her throat. Then he started to lean in, his lips touching hers. Sakura was now crying, out of worry, and pain.

'_Stupid! I should've listened to Sasuke! Why didn't I?!'_

Suddenly the door to the room bursted open. Itachi broke the kiss, and turned Sakura around, still knife across her throat. He had his free arm wrapped holding her arms behind her so that she couldn't get away.

"Why little brother. It's so nice of you to... drop by."

Sasuke was standing at the other end of the room, but there was something different about him. His eyes. They weren't the pools of onyx anymore. They were red with three comma like shapes around them.

"Itachi. Let. Her. Go."

"And why would I do that? She's such a pretty little thing. I might need her for something."

"Let. Her. Go."

Sasuke tried to make a move to go forward, but Itachi pressed the knife deeper into Sakura's throat. There was a little trickle of blood.

"Don't try anything that you may regret later."

Sakura had rivers of tears running down her face.

Sasuke yet again tried to move forward. And Itachi pushed the knife in even deeper, letting more and more blood run out. But something happened neither of them expected. Sakura lifted up her heeled foot, and stamped on Itachi's right foot. The pain was si immense he released his hold on her arms.

Not letting the chance slip she grabbed the knife from her throat. Sasuke also took the opportunity to lunge forward and punched Itachi, knocking him unconscious with one blow.

Sakura fell onto the floor and put her face in between her two hands. Sasuke deactivated his sharigan thing, and knelt down beside her, putting his arms around her for comfort. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck crying on his shoulder, and also taking in the scent of his cologne.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Okay. Sasuke, thanks. I'm sorry that I ever came here."

"Yeah well you should be, you practically gave me a heart attack."

Sakura laughed. When she stood up though, with the help of Sasuke, she immediately fainted. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her out of the house like a bride and groom on their wedding day. Instead of driving her to her house he took her to his house, afraid knowing that that would be the first place Itachi would look for her.

Sakura soundly slept the whole way there. He carried her into his house and laid her on his bed. Then he pulled up a chair beside her, staying awake till 3 in the morning before finally falling a sleep, making sure nobody came.

**A:N/ It's been a few weeks since when my aunt came here. I started typing it up, but didn't get finished before we left for South Dakota. And we were there for about a week, so yeah. So sorry about the late update! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! So I hoped that you did like it, if it helps, I put my mind and soul into it, a little bit. R&R !**


	6. Unexpected Visit

Accused Chapter 6 Unexpected Visit

**A:N/ I know that I haven't updated for a while, and sorry about that. So I hope that you like this chap. But you're going to have to get used to longer updates since I'll be starting school again on the 22****nd**** . But I promise you, I'll try to give you another update or maybe if you're lucky two, before school starts back up. So the usual READ and more importantly REVIEW! **

_Previously on Accused-_

_Sakura disobeys Sasuke's promise and goes on a little visit to Itachi. Unfortunately for her, Itachi was a little more horny than she thought he or hoped he would be. He had a knife to her throat, and Sasuke saved the day! Whoot Whoot! From the excitement that day brought Sakura fell down out of exhaustion. Sasuke brought her back to his place, and stayed up the whole not, watching over her, protecting her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Sakura awoke that morning being in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, a long with an unfamiliar house, and neighbor hood. She sat slowly up. The first thing she noticed was Sasuke sleeping in the chair beside her. Head slumped forward.

'He slept there? All night?'

Then, using her common sense, she figured out she was in Sasuke's room, in his bed. All these perverted thought of what could have happened here ran through her head, but soon put them a side. She got up in search of a bathroom and of the kitchen.

'I'll make him breakfast as a little thank you.'

Sasuke woke up a few minutes later, and noticed that Sakura was gone.

'Damn! I let my guard down! She could be anywhere!'

Sasuke frantically ran through the house looking for her.

'Why am I all of a sudden worried about this darn woman. She probably all ready has a boyfriend anyways.'

Sasuke started getting jealous thoughts going through his mind, though not knowing exactly why.

He decided to check the kitchen. He dashed in.

"Looking... for something?"

He spun around to find Sakura making coffee.

"Wha?"

"Well you were running around the house. I thought you had lost something."

'Yeah. You.'

"Um. No. I just saw that you weren't in bed, and I... just wanted... to... make sure you were still here."

"Well I am so you can stop worrying." Sakura said smiling and pouring some coffee for her and Sasuke.

"I wasn't worrying. I was just making sure."

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

"Who... all."

"My exes."

Sasuke started getting all boiled up. Now he was really jealous. He started clenching his fists, biting hard down on his jaw. His face was turning red with fury. And Sakura noticed. She started smirking to herself.

"Sasuke."

He turned his attention to her, to let her know he was all ears.

"I was joking."

Sasuke was red now with embarrassment. He unclenched his fists and jaws. He was oddly enough relieved that that wasn't the case. Maybe he could have a shot at her.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke came out of his daze and decided to ask her **the** question. No not the one where you get down on your knees and present a little velvet box to them, the one that starts the whole relationship.

"Sakura, how would you like to go out on a date tonight?"

Sakura was shocked at the question. She didn't exactly know if she had feelings for Sasuke, but maybe this date could help her figure it out.

"I-I'd love to!"

They both smiled.

"Great. Where should we go?"

"I don't know. You choose."

"How 'bout Ringleblume's?" ( it's German for Marigold)

"What's that place?"

"It's a formal German restaurant. So look nice."

"Right. So, what time?"

"7 okay with you?"

"Perfect. So, what did you guys find out yesterday?"

"Well, we found out the company. It's Sicherheit. They gave us the footage, and she did come through the garage. She didn't lock any of the doors, so anybody could have came through. We did see a person come through, but it was so dark that we didn't see his face. And the footage soon became statically."

"So it was indeed a guy."

"Defiantly. He was far too broad to be a woman."

"Well at least we've gotten that far."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you learn from my brother?"

"Oh, that," Sakura was hoping that he might possibly forget about yesterday, but to no avail to her he didn't, " well I did find a match to that key. So he could have slipped in her house, killed her, left his shirt behind, and framed you for it all."

"Sounds like something he would do. Why did you break our promise?"

"Look, Sasuke, I might be a woman, and woman are suppose to be ' weak and delicate.' Well I say screw that. I could fend for my self if I have to. I've made it this far with out anyone so I can go the rest of my life a lone!" Sakura hadn't noticed she had almost made it sound harsh.

"Well you know, it's not too late to change that part of your life." Sasuke said, Sakura blushing madly.

"Y-yes well um right! We better go meet up with Hinata and Naruto!"

'She has the craziest mood swings.'

"Oh, before I forget. Did you stay up all night?"

"Till at least 4."

"Why?"

"Didn't want anything bad happening to you."

"Oh. Well let's go." Sakura said turning around quickly hoping that Sasuke wouldn't see her more reddening blush.

"Sakura wait. We need to get something straight."

Sakura turned around and gazed right into his deep hypnotizing eyes.

"The next time I tell you something is too dangerous, and not to go meddling, I want you to listen to me. I couldn't bare it if you got hurt at my expanse."

Sakura considered what had happened yesterday, and decided she would listen to Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke, I will. Now let's go." Sakura said walking out the door. Sasuke following her.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Well, today is Wednesday right?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"So we only have five days left."

"Great."

"Actually we're doing really good on this case so far, nothing bad has happened," Sasuke gave Sakura a did-you-already-forget- type look, " well, nothing too bad. And we've got a lead on another suspect."

They were about to enter Sasuke's car when a voice stopped them.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to look at the speaker.

"Sai?"

"Yep! Long time no see!"

"Um... who's he?" Sakura asked.

"Sai's the son of my dad's business partner. We practically grew up together, we always hung out during their meetings."

"Oh."

"So how've you been?" Sai asked.

"Eh. Can't complain. Got accused for murder. Nothing too big."

"Sounds like fun. I see you've got yourself a little girlfriend too." Sai said eyeing Sakura, with almost lust filled eyes.

"Oh, you think Sakura's my girlfriend? No,no,no. She's my lawyer."

"Oh, so she's free."

" Actually I a-" Sakura got cut off by Sasuke.

"No, she's not. She has a date tonight."

"Oh. Bummer. With who?"

"No one."

"Well then I'll accompany her!"

"No! I mean. No. I'll be going with her."

"Ooohhh. So you guys are dating!"

"No! Just, just drop it."

"Fine whatever you say."

The three stood in silence. For Sakura it was just plain weird, annoying, and awkward. But for Sai and Sasuke it was like old times.

"So, what brings you into town?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, right. Actually I've been in town since Saturday. Business trip. Hey, I just remembered, weren't you going out with some Akiko girl? Are you cheating?!"

"No, I'm not cheating. She's the one that got murdered."

"No. Really?" He asked shocked.

" Yeah. Well we've got to get going." sasuke said climbing into the car, Sakura doing the same.

Sai watched as the two drive away.

"So, that was an old friend of your's?"

"Yeah. What's on the agenda today?"

"I want to watch this tape for myself."

"Okay."

Sasuke started heading for the company that went to visit yesterday.

"Okay here we are." sasuke said pulling into a parking lot with a building entitled 'Sicherheit'.

"Great. Let's go." she said climbing out of the car.

They entered the building.

"Hello again sir. How may we assist you today?" The secretary asked.

"We'd like to see that video again."

"Of course." she said getting up from her desk. She soon returned with a video in her hands.

"You can watch it in room C7."

"Thanks." Sakura said as Sasuke grabbed the tape and they started walking towards room C7. They found and entered it, inserting the tape into the VCR.

Sakura watched the screen intently, taking in every single detail.

'Okay, she entered. Went upstairs. Here comes the killer. Hm. He's wearing a black suit. Knife. Golden blade. Walking towards camera. Gone.'

The video became all fuzzy.

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing. What time is it?"

"10:00."

"Ok. Well I've got to get to my office, probably have a ton of paper work to do."

"I'll drop you off."

"Thanks."

On the way there, Sakura was completely silent. She kept replaying the video over and over in her head.

'It doesn't make any sense.'

"Here." Sasuke said pulling up on the curb of the lawyer building, or whatever you want to call it.

"Thanks!" Sakura said getting out of the car.

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Um... no I've got a neighbor that works here too."

"Don't forget about our date."

"I won't." She said as she walked into the building.

Sasuke drove off, and just hung around the city until it was time to pick Sakura up.

Sakura walked into her office.

"Nataki, get me the file of a person named Sai."

"Sai what?"

"I don't know his last name, just give me any file you can find labeled Sai."

"Yes, Miss Haruno."

"Thank-you." Sakura waited impatiently at her desk for Nataki to return.

"Here. I found 5."

"That's pretty good. Less than I thought there would be. Thanks. Why don't you take a break."

"Thank-you!" Nataki ran out of the office to go do who knows what.

'Let's see.' Sakura looked through every file. She finally found it at the bottom.

'Been in jail 3 times. Once for murder. Underage drinking. Hit and run. Wow. This guy is really messed up.'

Sakura stayed there till 4:30 looking up every single piece of information that she could find on this Sai guy. When it was time to leave, 5:00, she called up her neighbor and she gave Sakura a ride home.

Sakura took a nice long 45 minute shower. When she was done she put on a rusty red quarter shirt, ( you know the ones that aren't as short as a t-shirt, but not as long a long sleeved one) that had a hood at the back. She had a knee length white skirt with red markings all over it. She also had a pair of short heeled red sandals on.

She heard the doorbell and went to answer it. Expecting to see Sasuke there. But no.

"Hello Sakura." She saw a pair of crimson red eyes looking straight into her frightful green ones.

**A:N/ HA! Cliffy!!! I love making cliffys! Anyways hoped you liked it! I'm going to immediately start the next chap, so hopefully I'll have it done before Wednesday, that's when me and Goldensunsetneji start school. So R&R!!**


	7. Restless Nights

Accused Chapter 7 Restless Nights

**A:N/ ha! I actually did it!! I hope you like this chap! R&R when your done!**

_Previously on Accused-_

_Sasuke asked Sakura out on a date which she excepted. Sakura met one of Sasuke's old friends, Sai. She does a back round check and found out he's not as innocent as he may seem. When finished getting ready for her date Sakura heard the doorbell. She answered it, but it wasn't Sasuke standing there.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hello Sakura." Itachi said a smirk on his face.

"Get away from me!" Sakura shouted as she tried to slam the door. But he stopped it with his foot and hand.

"Wait." He said, his face becoming serious.

Sakura stopped. She looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I had gotten drunk. That wasn't really me."

"Really? Well you look like the same guy that tried to rape me!"

"Look, I said I'm sorry. I really was drunk. I 'd like to make it up to you."

"If you're suggesting we go on a date, I'm already busy."

"Not exactly. Just ask me any questions you have for me."

"Oh. I guess I have some time. But I'm leaving at 7:00."

"Let's get started then."

'I guess he isn't that bad. He's pretty good looking too.'

"Okay, where were you when Akiko died."

"I was at a business meeting."

"Anybody able to confirm this?"

"Yeah, lots."

"Okay. That's actually"

-Ding Dong-

"Oh. He's here."

Sakura ran to the door. She opened it and found Sasuke standing there.

"Hey. Who's car is that?"

"Um..."

"Hey, little bro! Long time no see."

"Itachi. What are you doing here?"

"Just came to make it up to little Sakura here, for yesterday. I'll be going now."

Itachi walked out the door.

"What was he doing here?" Sasuke said turning to face Sakura.

"He said that he was drunk yesterday. Which I can believe that."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No. Just asked me to ask him the questions I asked yesterday."

"Which was?"

"Just where he was at the time."

"Okay. Well let's get going. Don't want our reservation falling through."

The two drove silently towards the German restaurant they were going to have dinner at.

The place was almost completely packed.

"Hello, welcome to Ringleblume's."

"Yes. We made reservations under Uchiha."

The waiter flipped through her lists.

"Aw. Here we are. Right this way please." The waitress grabbed two menus and lead Sasuke and Sakura towards a table in waiting for them.

"Here you go. I'll give you a little bit to think." She said walking off with a smile.

"What are you going to have?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know. What are you having?"

"I think I'll have steak."

The waitress then came over.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes. She'll have the steak, and so will I."

"Got it. Anything to drink?"

"I'll just have water." Sakura said.

"Same here."

The waitress took the menus and walked off, and soon came back with two waters.

"Here you go. Your food will be out in a few minutes."

**(I'm not very good at describing dinners, so if you don't mind I'll skip through it.)**

They eventually got their meals and ate. After that they took a stroll in the park.

"So Sakura, what's it like being a lawyer?"

"Exciting. I get to deal with all the crazys out there."

"Hm."

"So how about you? You never did tell me what your job was."

"I own a company."

"What company?"

"It's a car dealership."

"Interesting."

"So. Have you ever had any boyfriends at all?"

"Actually, no, I don't think so. I really can't remember."

'That's good.'

The two strolled in the moonlit night of the park. Silently, just enjoying the other's company.

"I should probably get you home now."

"Yeah, okay."

Sasuke drove Sakura home. He walked her to her door.

"Night Sasuke-kun." Sakura said turning to unlock the door, when she felt his arm turn her back around to face him.

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes. They started leaning forward. Lips mere inches away from each other's.

"Um. Right. Night Sasuke." Sakura said pulling away from Sasuke. Her face was bright red.

"Yeah. Night." Sasuke leaned in and landed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and opened her door, giving a little wave before completely shutting it.

'_Omg. I think I'm falling for him.'_

'_I'm in love with her.'_

Sakura made her way up to her room. When she entered she saw...

Sasuke slowly walked towards his car. He was about to enter when, he heard a blood hurtling scream.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke dashed back toward her house, he swung the door open, she had left it unlocked, and ran up the stairs. He found Sakura on the floor. A shelf had fallen down on her legs, and there was a man standing over her ready to strike down.

He lifted up the knife, Sakura closed her eyes ready for the knife to come plunging down towards her heart. The pain never came. She heard a big bang. She looked up and saw the killer had been thrown against the wall. But he wasn't knocked out. He got up and jumped out the window.

Sakura looked to her right and saw Sasuke standing there with a bloody hand.

"Sakura. Are you okay?" He asked coming over and picking up the shelf that was still on top of her.

When it was off she jumped into Sasuke's open arms. She cried, and he comforted her.

"It's okay. You're safe. Why don't you stay with me for a couple of days?"

"Y-yes." She said, her cries slowly starting to disappear.

"Alright. You start packing. You can walk still can't you?"

Sakura started to stand up. Her legs were covered in bruises, but she was still able to walk on them.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll call the police."

While Sasuke called Sakura packed. When they were both done they got into Sasuke's car, and went to Sasuke's place.

"What did the police say?"

"They didn't say anything. They aren't going to do anything about it."

"What? Why?"

"Something about how that there's probably no evidence or that it would be useless. They did say that they'd be on the look out though."

"Arg. They're so stupid."

They soon arrived and Sasuke took Sakura's things in for her, and set them in his room. They sat down stairs on the couch, both looking into the shimmering flames of the fire. They were sitting side by side Sakura had her head resting on his shoulder, and he had an arm around her.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him and he looked down. He started moving closer and closer. Sakura now knew her true feelings about him. She closed her eyes and started leaning in too. Their lips met and Sasuke put a hand on the back of Sakura's head. She put both arms around his neck Sasuke pulled back.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Sakura smiled and leaned in again. They started kissing, but not so tenderly this time. They both applied force into the kiss. They started to stand up, and Sasuke picked her up bridal style. Still kissing he walked up his stairs. When he got to his room he kicked the door open with one of his feet. He walked over to the bad and put Sakura down. He climbed on top of her. She started to unbutton his shirt. And he started taking off her shirt also. He unzipped his pants. And started pulling them off. When he was finished with his, started to do her skirt. She pulled it off. Now sakura was just in bra and panties, while Sasuke was just in boxers.

Sasuke bit Sakura's lower lip asking for entrance, she immediately let him do so. He broke away from the kiss, and started sucking on one of Sakura's ears. Then moved down to her neck. He reached behind her and started to unhook her bra. He moved down toward her panties an took a bit into his mouth. He looked up at Sakura who was smiling a sweating. He started pulling down her panties with his teeth. When they were fully off he went back to kissing Sakura. He immediately inserted his tongue into her mouth. Sakura reached down toward his boxers and pulled them down. Sasuke once again broke the kiss. He went down to Sakura's belly button and started sucking. Then he started licking up her body. He stopped at one of her breasts and started sucking. Sakura moaned in delight.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"I was ready ten minutes ago." She said between pants.

Sasuke inserted his penis into he vagina. And started at a slow pace. Then gradually started to gain speed.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke started kissing Sakura harshly, her also kissing harshly back. They both inserted their tongues and started to fight for dominance. As they started getting tired everything started slowly down. They pulled the covers over them, do to a draft, and soon fell asleep. Sakura rested her head and one hand on his chest, while he had one arm behind her. Both could feel the heat of the other.

'_I'm in love with him.'_

That was the last thing Sakura dreamt before falling into a deep sleep.

**A:N/ So, did you like it? I could have warned you, I can't remember if I did earlier or not. Anyways, sorry if you didn't. R&R! I don't think I'll be able to do another update before school starts on Wednesday, but I'll try my best. I promise!**


	8. Tragedy

Accused Chapter 8 Tragedy

**A:N/ Ok, school is here! So, it'll take me longer to update, I think I've told you this before. So, anyways, I hope you like it!! Oh, and I know that they "got it on" pretty fast, but I my friend, not going to mention any names, wanted me to put that in, and I really didn't know where to exactly to put it. All I know is that I wanted it in before this part of the story. So, yeah. ENJOY!**

**By the way, the day for the story is... Thursday!! I almost lost track.**

Sakura woke up that morning, almost forgetting what had happened last night.

'Okay. So I'm in Sasuke's house, but where is Sasuke?'

Sakura noticed that there was no one next to her. She quickly through on her cloths. And slowly walked down the stairs. When she started getting to the bottom she smelled something strange.

'What is that smell? Is it smoke?'

Sakura fast walked towards the kitchen. She saw Sasuke there cooking some, more like trying, pancakes.

"Hey, you're up."

"Obviously. What are you trying to do?"

"Make breakfast." Sasuke put some pancakes on a plate, turned around and showed them to her.

"Um. Are you sure you made pancakes?"

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with them?" Sasuke asked looking at the pancakes.

Sakura looked at the burnt pancakes in front of her.

"It's just, you burned them."

"Aren't you supposed to? They're supposed to be black right?"

"Um. No. They've got to be golden brown."

"Whoops."

"Yeah."

Sasuke threw the pancakes away.

"Let's just go out to eat."

"Okay! Oh! Can we go to IHOP!!

"Why not?"

"Yeppy!!" Sakura jumped with joy.

So Sasuke and Sakura went to the International House Of Pancakes. (IHOP) As you can figure, they had pancakes. I love pancakes. Anyway, back to the story.

"Ok. Time to go meet Hinata and Naruto. Can you call them, I don't have their numbers." Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke took out his cell, it was a blue chocolate, and dialed Naruto's number.

"Hey teme! Where were you guys yesterday?"

"Not important. We want you to meet us at..."

"Um... how bout the park?" Sakura said.

"At the park."

"Okies!! Hinata and I'll be there in a few!"

Sasuke and Naruto hung up their cells and continued their oddly strange lives.

"He'll meet us there a few."

"Great! We'd better get going then!"

Sasuke and Sakura stood up and exited IHOP, they did pay though.

Just like they had planned with Naruto and Hinata they met at the park, what they forgot was, what part of the park.

"Where the heck could they be?" Sakura asked, searching for her blonde friend, and shy one.

"Probably at the ramen stand."

"Good idea! Let's go look there!" So the two headed off on they're worldly adventure...across the park.

_**NARUTO & HINATA-**_

"Why didn't I ask what part of the park!!??" Naruto was currently spazzing out, thinking that he was lost in the middle of no where.

"N-naruto, c-calm down. M-maybe we s-should go s-somewhere t-they'll expect u-us to b-be." Hinata said, between stutters.

"Good idea!! I know let's go to Ichiruki's!" **(I forgot the name of that ramen place. Is that right?)**

So Naruto and Hinata made their way towards the ramen stand.

"I don't see them!"

"Neither do I."

"Well, might as well get some ramen while we're here."

Naruto bought chicken ramen for him and beef for Hinata.

"There you two are!" Came a familiar feminine voice.

"SAKURA!! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!! THEY WERE SURROUNDING US! WE WERE TRAPPED!!"

"Dobe. They were just normal people doing normal stuff."

"No! You should have seen them! They were coming at us like wild cats!!"

Sakura glanced over at Hinata, who rolled her eyes. Both started smirking.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm sure they were. But let's get down to business." Sakura said.

"Okay! Why are we here again?"

"Just to go over the stuff we've figured out, it's Thursday and we still don't have a good lead."

"What about that Itachi guy?" Hinata asked. Sasuke twitched.

"All I have on him is that he had a key to Akiko's house. The judge won't take just that little bit of information."

"Well, he seems like a pretty lousy judge." Naruto said.

"Naruto. He's just old and hard of seeing." Sakura said.

"Still."

"Let's just go through the information."

Sakura pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and started writing.

_1. Itachi has key to her apartment_

_2.person came in through garage_

_3.it's a guy_

_4.used a knife_

_5.obviously skilled with security cams_

"That's about it."

"Wow. You'd think after about 5 days we'd have more." Hinata said. She only stuttered when talking directly to Naruto.

"Yeah."

"What do we do now?"

"I need to go home. I need to think this stuff through."

"I'll take you home." Sasuke said. They walked back to his car and she was silent the whole way there.

"You're pretty quiet."

"Just thinking."

They arrived, and Sasuke offered to stay with her, but she turned him down, she needed to be alone for a little bit. So Sasuke left.

Sakura plopped down on her couch. Then she heard this weird scratching sound on her door. Sakura slowly got up, she grabbed a mental bat that she had inside her house for some weird reason, and cautiously walked toward the door. The scratching stopped for a few seconds, then continued. She slowly opened the door holding up the bat. But when she looked down she saw a gorgeous gray cat with black markings over it.

"Oh. It's just a kitty."

The kitten cringed back, and Sakura realized that she was still holding the bat up like she was going to strike it. She laid the bat down and went down on her knees.

"Here kitty. I won't hurt you."

The kitten backed away a little bit, but then slowly came forward.

"Yeah. That's it. I won't do anything to you."

The kitty bravely went further and Sakura stuck her hand out and started petting it. It started rubbing up next to her. Sakura picked it up and brought it inside, closing the door behind her.

"You look hungry. But I don't have any food for you. We'll just have to go get some then, won't we!"

The kitten meowed, like it was answering her.

"Right. I'm going to change, then we'll be off!"

She set the kitty down and started walking towards her room. To her surprise the kitten started following her. She quickly got dressed and picked up the kitten, and walked to her car.

Sakura went to PETCO **(where the pets go)**. What she didn't know was that someone was following her.

Sakura turned around to see... her cat! Her cat had followed her into the store.

"What? I thought I locked the car? You must be a real smart one."

The kitten meowed, but it didn't sound like she was agreeing with her. Sakura didn't take notice to it though. She just picked up her kitten and started looking for some good cat supplies.

But, it wasn't just her cat that had been following her. It was...someone else.

Sakura checked out and started walking towards her car, her new friend walking next to her. But when she started nearing the car, the kitten stopped walking, and started to hiss.

"What's wrong? It's just my car." Sakura walked towards the trunk and set everything inside.

"Come on. Time to go home." Sakura tried to pick up her cat, but it kept hissing and started to back farther away from the car.

"Come on! It's just my car! Here, I'll show you." Sakura walked towards the driver's seat. Then the kitten started flipping out, it kept meowing, and hissing.

Sakura injected the key into the slot and turned it. Then she saw something light up. A bomb.

**3.**

**2.** Sakura jumped out of the car. She got a few feet away before:

**1. BBBBOOOOOSSSSHHHH!!!!!**

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!!" A random person called.

Sakura lay on the ground unconscious and gashes covering her body.

A person quickly called the ambulance and fire department. They arrived with in minutes.

The fire department pulled Sakura from the scorching flames.

The ambulance quickly ran over with a stretcher.

" She's still got a pulse. Hurry! Get her to the emergency room!"

They put her on the stretcher and carried her inside the vehicle. Her cat, stayed close by, and had managed to make it inside the vehicle with her. They didn't mind luckily.

**A:N/ Oh no!! Sakura got practically blown up!! Ha! And I left you at yet another cliffy!! Well you know the drill, review and don't forget the read part!**

**R&R!!**


	9. When You're Gone

Accused: Chapter 9- When You're Gone

**A:N/ Ha!!! I bet you're happy I'm updating this story!!!! Yeah! Me too!!! School is going very well, my friend 'I am easily amused' is in LUV!!!! With J/ she knows who I'm talkin about!! Well, enjoy!!! oh yeah, I'm doing volley ball!!! GO ME!! R&R WHEN UR DONE!!!**

**For those of you who were wondering, the cat is NOT evil. And when I said that it wasn't just the cat that was following her, I meant there was an actual PERSON following her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the stuff I own**

_Previously on Accused-_

_Sakura made a cute little knew friend. It's a kitty!!! But when trying to buy some suitable supplies for her friend, Sakura gets practically blown up!! Now she's in the hospital!! What could happen now?!!_

_**Thursday, after the accident-**_

Sasuke was immediately contacted upon Sakura's arrival at the hospital. He rushed there as soon as her heard. On his way there he called Naruto and Hinata.

Since he was farther away, they were already there when he arrived. Hinata was in tears, and Naruto was comforting the indigoish haired girl.

"How's she doing?" Sasuke asked. Worry covering his face, which was really unlike him.

"We don't know. They haven't told us a thing yet." Naruto said, holding Hinata in his arms still.

"Well, how long have they been there?"

"They were still in there when we came, which was at least thirty minutes ago."

"Ok."

Sasuke didn't know what to ask next, so he just took a sear next to Naruto and waited patiently.

20 minutes went by. Still no news.

45 minutes went by. Nothing.

1hr. 15 minutes had gone by. The occasional doctor came out, but said nothing.

Finally after about 2hrs. of waiting a doctor finally came walked over to them. Sasuke immediately stood up to face the doctor directly.

"How is she?" He asked quickly.

"As far as we know, she'll be fine. But we aren't completely sure. Who's responsible for her?"

"I am." Sasuke said immediately.

"Ok. Well, we will allow you to see her. But not long, I think it's best that you all go home."

"I'll go see her, but I'm not leaving her side." Sasuke said, walking past the doctor and going into her room.

Sakura was lying in bed, wires hooked up to her everywhere. She had gashes cover her face and arms. There were also scorch marks from the flames all over. There was one of those heart rate thingy things beeping, her heart rate was fine. Sasuke pulled a chair up and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand and rubbing it. Then the doctor came in.

"She's in a coma right now."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

Sasuke nodded again.

The doctor looked at them, sorrow filling his eyes.

'_This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone. I should've been there to protect her!'_

Sakura stirred ever so slightly.

"Sakura. If you can hear me, wake up. I need you."

She did nothing.

"I love you."

Nothing.

Sasuke sighed. He kept sitting there. About twenty minutes later the doctor walked in here again.

"Visiting hours are over now, sir. I'd advise you to go home now."

"No. I'm not leaving her. Not again."

"Sir, you've got to leave. You'll get a better rest at home anyways."

"I said, I'm staying." Sasuke gave the doctor an ice cold glare. The doctor immediately backed off.

"Okay. You can stay. There is something you should know though."

"What?"

"She'll probably be in a coma for five weeks at the minimum."

"So?"

"Just giving you a heads up on that." He said before walking off.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura, who was still laying in her bed motionless.

"Sakura."

_Sasuke waved a good-bye to his two best friends. He was 12 at the time. Today was the last day of school, and he was so excited to go home and spend time with his mom and dad. He had an older brother, but he was in college, so wouldn't be here._

_Sasuke ran home that day. When he got home though, it wasn't what he expected. The front door was slightly open. The house was completely dark. He shouted for his parents, but no answer came. He slowly and cautiously walked through his house. He entered the living room. _

_The sight he saw was not pretty. Also something a twelve year old boy or girl would never want to see._

_His mother. His father. Both dead. _

_Sprawled out one the floor were the two people that had cared for him his whole life. Gone. Blood covered the floor. Now he could smell it. The scent of blood, all of a sudden, surrounding him. He couldn't get away from it. _

_This was a terrible thing he saw. What he saw next, though, was even worse._

_The one person he looked up to the most. The person who taught him how to defend himself. The one person he trusted more than life itself. Standing there, holding a bloody knife, satisfaction in his eyes and in his expression. His brother._

_Sasuke didn't know what to think. He was raged. Angry. Sorrowful. But most of all, disappointed. _

_Disappointed in his idol. How could he do a thing like this? How could he kill his parents like that, then be satisfied, happy? _

"_Why?"_

"_Simple. I wanted something. They got in my way. I kill them."_

_Sasuke was scared. Would he meet the same fate? Would his brother let him live or die? Will he ever see his friends ever again?_

"_No. I"m not going to kill you. But if you tell, or get in my way..." Itachi walked toward Sasuke, leaned down and whisper in his ear. "I'd watch you're back."_

_He stood up straight, and ran off._

_Sasuke was shaking with fear. Those words would stick to him where ever he went._

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke pulled Sakura's hand to his mouth and lightly kissed it.

Then, something happened, that had never happened to Sasuke before.

Tears started falling down his face.

The only sounds that could be heard now, were the sniffles of Sasuke, and the beeping of the machines hooked up to Sakura.

That soon ended though.

Beep- beep- beep- beep-

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Sasuke jumped up. He ran to the door. He yelled down the hall, getting everyone's attention. He only stopped when he saw the doctor appear.

Hearing Sasuke's frantic calls for help, Hinata buried her head in Naruto's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her's. Tears also started creeping their way out of his eyes.

The doctor called for more help. He used those one things that make the patient jump. Whatever their called.

Sasuke watched from the door way.

Watching.

Waiting.

Longing.

**A:N/ You guys are probably hating me at this point. Sorry for so many cliffys!! But I think it's fun to make you wait and wonder. **

**_ANSWER:_**

**What do you think will happen??**

**Be careful what you say. It could effect the story.**

**Just maybe.**

**_R&R!!!!!!!!!_ **


	10. Miracles on 34th Street

Accused Chapter10- Miracles on 34th Street

**A:N/ I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this up, but I've been tied up with volleyball, plus the piles of homework our teachers have been giving us. I'm telling ya, it's ridiculous! Anyway I hope you like it!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

_Previously on Accused-  
Sakura is recently in the hospital, with Sasuke waiting by her side. But during this time Sakura's heart stops!! What will happen? Will Sakura return back to reality?_

What's happening?

Why can't I move?

Why is everything dark?

I'm not... **dying,** am I?

I don't know what's going on, it's as if my whole world is drowning before my very eyes.

I didn't even get to tell him...

I'm having trouble breathing.

I wish, I could have gotten to see his face again,

hear his voice.

I wish, I could spend one more day with him.

END SAKURA'S POV

"SAKURA!!"

"SAKURA!!"

"Son, stop yelling, she can't hear you!"

Sasuke was trying to push through doctors, while others were trying to bring Sakura back.

SAKURA'S POV

I think I just heard his voice.

I need to wake up!

END POV

"Son! I said, stay back, there's nothing you can do for her now."

The doctors were going to give up on her.

"NO! She can't die! She'll live, just keep trying!"

"Look, this happens every day. We have to let her go. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

"No! I won't let her leave me!"

SAKURA'S POV

I can do this.

It's not time for me to die,

not when I just found,

(Gasp)

END POV

"Come along now."

The current doctor was trying to push Sasuke out of the room, but Sasuke refused to move.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

"She can't hear you. Come along. Let's leave her in peace."

Sasuke didn't want to admit it. He knew that Sakura didn't make it. But, he couldn't imagine her dying. He didn't want to imagine her dying. Not when-

"(gasp) SASUKE!!!"

He had just walked out of the room when Sakura jolted up. He immediately pushed past the doctor behind him and ran to her side.

Sakura was panting heavily. Her right hand hovered over her heart.

Sasuke put an arm around her, and she started crying into his shirt.

"I thought I was going to die!"

Doctors started piling into the room, all startled by the amazing recovery the patient had just made.

"That's...not...possible." one doctor said.

"How?"

The nurses and doctors started checking her heart beat, and pulse, plus her vital signs.

"This doesn't make any sense. She's perfectly fine. It's as if the accident never happen, well aside from the cuts, gashes, and bruises."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, still having a tight hold on Sakura.

"I mean, in a good day's time, and a little medicine, she'll be good to go."

"Only a day?" Sasuke asked, both him and Sakura puzzled about the news.

"Yep."

NEXT DAY: HOSPITAL

Sasuke patiently waited for the doctors to bring Sakura out. He still couldn't believe what happened yesterday.

'_I was so sure, I was going to lose her.'_

The door behind Sasuke opened to reveal Sakura in a wheel chair, and a brunette haired nurse pushing it.

"Now, Sakura, we want you to take it easy. And make sure you take your pills everyday. And you need tons of water."

Sakura nodded. Then the nurse turned to Sasuke.

"Are you the one that's going to be taking care of her?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. You have to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic, and basically make sure she takes her pills, everything that I just told her."

"Hn. I think we can manage."

Sasuke led the way out to his car with the nurse following him.

The nurse was about to leave after helping Sakura into the car, but Sakura just remembered someone she might have forgotten.

"Um, excuse me, but when I first came in here, there didn't happen to be a little kitten did there?"

"Um. Actually, yes there was."

"Is it still in the hospital?"

"No. The doctors didn't want a cat hanging around, since some of the patients were allergic. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The nurse gave them one last genuine smile before leaving them.

"A cat?"

"Yeah. That's the reason I was in town actually. It looked hungry, but I didn't have any good food for it."

"Hm."

Sasuke started his car and drove towards Sakura's house. He figured she would want some things.

They stepped out of the car, both shocked at what they saw.

Sakura's door had been ripped off it's hinges and there were several broken windows. They slowly and cautiously walked toward her front door and entered her house. Both were dumbstruck at the destruction. Most of her furniture had either been broken, ripped, or completely shattered. There were papers covering the floor and in red paint marking her wall on the west end were the words written "Have a nice trip?"

"What the hell happened here?" Sakura mumbled, more to herself.

"Meow!"

Sakura ran towards her couch. She noticed that one of the cushions was higher than the others, and instinctively through that cushion away from the others. Underneath was the little gray kitten with they black markings covering it. It was hunched over, and pounced up to Sakura when he saw her.

"Oh! You came back!" Sakura picked up the kitten and walked back over to Sasuke.

He smirked and examining the house again started walking around.

"Let's go get some of your stuff and get out of here, whoever was here before probably isn't too far away."

Sakura nodded and started heading towards her room, and started packing some necessary stuff she'll be needing. She went as fast as she could, and when she was done Sasuke was waiting for her at the front door.

"Let's go he said. She nodded and walked out the door with him following behind her.

They packed up her stuff and quickly left the wrecked home.

The beginning of the ride was silent, but then Sakura remembered she still had a case to solve.

"Sasuke, did you guys find out anything while I was... sleeping?"

"No. We didn't even search for anything. At least I didn't, don't know about Naruto or Hinata."

"Well, we need to get started, it's already Saturday and we don't have much time left."

"No. You're not investigating anymore."

"What? But I have to, I'm your last hope."

"**I** almost lost you because of this. You're not going to get anymore involved than you already are."

"Sasuke. Please, I want to help you, I need to. We've almost got it, but we just need to tie up a few loose ends and then the case will be closed and you'll be a completely free man."

"I'd rather be in jail, than knowing your death was caused by this mess."

"I'm fine okay. And I know what I'm doing, but we've come this far, so we don't finish this now we'll be in more danger than if we figured out who really killed Akiko!"

"Sasuke was silent for awhile."

"I"m not letting you out of my sight."

"So what, now I can't even leave the house without you tagging along?"

"Exactly."

"I don't need a frigin' body guard!"

"Have you already forgotten what almost happened to you! You could've died!!"

"Yeah! But I didn't!!"

Sasuke pulled up into his driveway, shutting down the car. They both took off their seatbelts, but didn't exit. This conversation wasn't over.

"Look, you're not continuing this case and that's final, I'll get a different lawyer, or maybe I'll just turn myself in."

Sasuke got out and grabbed Sakura's bag.

"And what good will that do Uchiha?" Sakura asked herself also exiting the car.

The rest of the night neither talked to the other.

**A:N/ OoOoOo!! They got into a little fight!! What will happen next? Well that's for me to know and for you to find out in the next chapter!! **

**R&R!!!!!!!**


	11. Findings

Accused Chapter: 11 Findings

**A:N/ I know it has been awhile now, but I wanted to wait until at least around my birthday date until I post new chapters for all my stories! **

**As my birthday gift to ALL my reviewers I'm updating ever single story that I've been working on. For one exception. I won't be updating "**_**Oneshot Love**_**" Just for the reason that I've got to update 3 different stories and since that one is just a bunch of oneshots I probably won't be updating it. Unless, of course, if I finish all the chapters to my stories earlier than I expected.**

**So, in conclusion, I want all of you guys to enjoy this upcoming chapter of **_**Accused**_

"_phone"_

"talking"

'_thinking'_

"_Hey Hinata. I need to you to meet my at my firm around 7am. Can you make it?"_

"_Yeah, I guess, why?"_

"_I don't have time to explain, just be there tomorrow at 7am sharp!"_

"_Should I not tell Naruto?"_

"_Yes! Don't tell him. Again, sorry for the confusion, but you'll understand everything tomorrow at my firm. Okay?"_

"_Okay. I'll be there."_

"_You're the best."_

-click-

Sakura hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, just Hinata."

"About what?"

"None of your business." Sakura said, grabbing her coat and walking out of the house.

Sasuke was pretty shocked at her response. And during the night things were pretty tense between the two.

**Next Day: Firm- 7:34**

"Where is she?" Sakura asked herself.

She was waiting outside the firm. A naxy blue car pulled up beside Sakura's.

"Finally."

Sakura stepped out of her car and saw Hinata doing the same. Sakura led them inside and walked over to her desk. She turned on her computer.

"Ok Sakura. What's going on?" Hinata asked taking a seat in one of sakura's extra chairs.

"You know how I got in that.. accident?"

"Yeah." Hinata said nodding.

"Well, Sasuke took me off the case because of that."

"Oh, wow. That's why you didn't want Sasuke to know what you were doing."

"Yeah. But, like I'm going to listen to him."

"So, why do you need me?"

"Well, you can't expect me to figure out this case by myself! Even Nancy Drew can't do that."

"Oh, so I'm like your partner."

"No."

Hinata gave her a really questioning look.

"Not like," she continued, "you **are** my partner."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"But I don't have the same rights as you."

"I know. I talked to my boss about bringing in a new recruit. We've got a pass all lined up for you. All you have to do is add your signature to it and you're good to go." Hinata nodded.

"So, I'm going to be a detective?"

"All in all, yes. I told my boss you're not in the lawyer business so you won't have to worry about that area of expertise."

"Oh, good. I'd probably get fired if I tried that."

Sakura and Hinata both started laughing.

"Ok. So, where should we start?' Hinata asked.

"First we're going to make your ID. Then we'll see from there."

Sakura stood up and lead Hianta to a room with a camer and a white wall on one side.

"Hinata, go stand in front of that wall, don't forget to smile!"

Sakura siad walking toward the camera. Hianta took her place in standing and smiled.

"Great." Sakura said, then she took a the picture.

"Now what?" Hianta asked walking toward Sakura.

"Well we'll have to wat about an hour. First the picture gets sent to the home computer, then it does any touchups. It adds on text then it lasers it onto a card. So until then we can discuss today's agenda." she said.

Hinata nodded and they walked back to Sakura's desk.

"So, what info do we still need?" Hinata asked.

"Well, there's still one thing that's been bugging me."

'What?"

"The part where Sasuke went to the bathroom before the movie. Naruto said he was in there for at least 30 minutes."

"What's so strange about that? So he took a long time in the bathroom? I could say taht about a lot of my guy relatives and friends."

"Yeah. But, the jury might not think that. This kind of follows what Sherlock Holmes says. You've got to look at every single little detail, no matter how silly it may sound. You've got to pay attention to every aspect of any case."

Hinata thought on that a little while.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" she asked minutes later.

"There's got to be a security camera or something in that place." Sakura said.

"There is! My dad owns the company that the theatre signed with. IN fact I think there's one that has perfect view of the bathroom."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Between me and Neji we supervise the people that set up the system."

'Sweet. So, does that mean that your father has access to all of the footage?"

"Sort of. He looks it over only if he's asked to."

"Would it be possible for us to take a look at that tape for Friday?"

"Well, unfortunately you've got to have special authorization."

"Dang it." Sakura said, lightly hitting her desk with her fist.

"Fortunately," Sakura looked at Hinata. "I'm one of those people." she said pulling out an ID tag with her picture on it.

"Yes!" Sakura threw her fist into the air.

"Great. So, we'll grab your new ID and then high tail it outa here!" Sakura said, jumping out of her chair and walking out of her office.

"Wait here." Sakura said.

They were standing outside of a room with a locked door.

Sakura unlocked it withe her ID and walking in, returned with a white card in her hands. Both started smirking and left the firm. They decided to take Sakura's car. They drove to the headquarters of her father's company.

Hinata led them in. She explained to the front desk secretary who she was, and the secretary let the by without question.

Hinata took Sakura to a room labeled "Theater Security". Inside were shelves full of security videos all arranged by date. They headed towards the ones marked for June.

"10th-11th-12th-13th- Ha! Here we go, the 14th." Sakura said pulling out a tape marked 6/14/07.

Sakura walked over to the VCR and inserted the tape. At first the sound was kind of crappy, but then it got better. They saw Sasuke walk into the bathroom. There was a guy standing nearby reading a newspaper. But when Sasuke had walked inside the bathroom, he had followed shortly after. Then it showed Sasuke walking out 10 minutes later, but the other guy never showed. Sasuke had jumped into the long line of people at the concession stand, but I guess he must have gotten tired of waiting because he left when he was 4th in line. At total it took him 34 minutes to get back inside the movie. Right when Sasuke was about to re-enter the movie the guy from earlier had finally exited the bathroom. After about 46 minutes of being in there. Then literally 5 minutes later Sasuke and Naruto came running out of the movie and exited the theater.

"That was really weird." Sakura said.

"Yeah."

"Hinata, you're father doesn't happen to install those sound security stuff, does he?"

"As a matter of fact yes. You, know for bathrooms and stuff. I don't think it's very appropriate to cameras in there."

"Is there one for the theater bathrooms?"

"Probably."

Hinata walked over to a different shelf labeled soundtracks at the top. She skimmed across until she found the right date. Hinata inserted the CD into the drive and started playing the voices.

It was easy to tell which was Sasuke.

_Unknown: Dude, you look pretty down._

_Sasuke: I don't know. I just got publicly humiliated by my girlfriend._

_Unknown: She dumped ya, didn't she?_

_Sasuke: How'd you know?_

_Unknown: ...educated guess. What was her name?_

_Sasuke: Akiko Cho._

_Unknown: Oh. Her. I know her._

_Sasuke: How?_

_Unknown:... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Sasuke: Hello? God, I must've been talking to myself. Great. Now I'm insane._

"That was even weirder." Sakura said again.

"What was up with that. He just stopped talking."

"Yeah. And we know that he didn't exit. It was too early. And besides, Sasuke wasn't even out yet." Sakura said.

"I know." Hinata replied.

"I need to see the video again."

Hinata switched back to the VCR.

"Hinata, is there a way to get a close up on people?"

"Um, yeah."

"Could you get me closer to that guy that was talking to Sasuke?"

"Sure."

Hinata skipped to the part when he was exiting the bathroom. She stopped the tape then started pressing buttons. They got as close to the face as possible. Which was actually pretty close.

Sakura leaned in.

"Hinata, is there a way you can make this a little less blurry?"

"I can try."

Hinata started pressing more buttons. It got slightly clearer but not by much. Yet, Sakura could still make out the face.

"I've met him before!"

**A:N/** **I'm so sorry I didn't get this updated sooner! I meant to update it near my birthday which was at the beginning of last month, but I never actually got around to it. So, this is the birthday/Christmas present to you all! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!**

**THANX!!**


	12. Court

Accused Chapter 12 Court

**A/N: I've only got a couple chapters left of this story. I'll tell you guys one thing, I had changed the culprit at one point of the story because by the 5 chapter or so (I don't remember specifically) somebody had guessed it. It actually turned out to be a good thing for this story. I think it would have been too obvious. So things turned out for the better. Any who, enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Information You're going to need to know:**

_Date of Akiko's Death: June 14__th__, 2007 (pretend it's a saturday)_

_Date of Original Court day: June 16__th__, 2007 (pretend it's a Monday)_

_Date of Court: June 23__rd__, 2007 (it's a week later, Monday)_

_Time of Court: 12:23 p.m._

**The next day: 8:34 a.m.- Sasuke's house**

_**3hr. 49 min. till trial**_

Sasuke hadn't seen Sakura all day yesterday.

'_Wait a minute. If I took her off the case, then that means, I DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN' LAWYER!!!'_

'_Crap.'_

It just now dawned on Sasuke that he was going into that court room again pretty much the same way he had last week. No lawyer.

He had tried calling Sakura's cell phone and home, but she hadn't picked up either. Now his only hope was that she possibly had forgiven him and she's just not at home and her cell phone is off, but she's going to show up at the court room to defend him. Wow. He's definitely screwed.

**Sakura: 8:34- Hinata's house**

"Hinata, I feel like I'm missing something."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where's that list you made a couple days ago?"

Sakura pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her purse.

_1. Itachi has key to her house_

_2. Came in through garage_

_3. It's a guy _

_4. Used a knife_

_5. Obviously skilled with a camera_

"That's it!"

"What?"

"We need to go talk to Itachi, right now, he's going to be our best information booth we've got."

"Are you sure? What if it's him?"

"He may have killed Sasuke's whole clan, but I don't think he'd kill Akiko."

"Why?"

"Never mind that, we've got like 4 hr. till the court takes place, so we've got to get moving!!"

**9:47 a.m.: Sasuke and Naruto Naruto's house**

_**2hr. 36 min. till trial**_

'_Crap, crap, crap! There's no way she's going to show up! I took her off the case.'_

"Teme, she'll show up. If I know Sakura, which I do, she can't resist a case. Especially murder. Of, course, she does tend to hold grudges."

"Oh great. Just more 'good news'."

"Well actually Teme, if Sakura holds grudges and you made her pretty pissed, then that's means that-"

"I know what it means!! I was being sarcastic!! Sheash, I wonder where you got you're brains from."

"Very good question. I bought then at-"

"Just shut up!!"

"Teme, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I mean, this is our last day together."

Sasuke gave him a glare.

"Let's face it Teme, you're screwed. You've got no lawyer, and they probably won't except evidence from you proving your innocence. Plus, God only knows what I'd do if I were to defend you."

Sasuke shrugged and gave one of those faces that says 'true'. Sasuke knew he was doomed. Doomed. DOOMED! (**Sorry about that, I couldn't resist)**

"I guess...it's time to get ready. I can at least look good."

"That's the spirit Teme!!"

**10:07 a.m.: Chief Ami**

_**2hr. 16 min. till trial**_

"Okay. It's almost time to put that bastard where he belongs. There's no way he'll make it out this time."

"Chief, we've got everything ready."

"Good. Let's put this freak away."

**10:07 a.m.: Tsundae - jail**

"It's going to be nice to see all of my clients again."

Tsundae was visiting her clients that she had had in past years.

1st - Mrs. Tuko: Arrested for stealing her neighbor's jewelry, even though it was her own jewelry that had gotten stolen.

"Hello Mrs. Tuko! How are you doing."

"No better than a fish stuck on sand, no thanks to you!"

"Oh, well always nice to hear."

"Now you listen to me, you better be here to get me out, or so help me God I'm gonna freakin'–"

"Now, now Mrs. Tuko, we both know you belong here. You did this to yourself."

"Oh don't you be trying to pull kind of bullshit on me!! You know perfectly well that I should be at home with my cats drinking hot cocoa while listening to the news with my grandchildren-"

" I'll be seeing you around Mrs. Tuko. You're not the only one that I've helped. I have other clients too."

Tsundae got up and went on to her other 13 clients that she had so beautifully screwed up their lives. None happy to see her at all. One had went as far as picking up the chair he was sitting on and threw it at the plexi-glass window. Tsundae had a fun day of this. Of course, eventually she had stirred up a riot somehow and she had to leave the station.

**11:12 a.m.: Sakura & Hinata - Itachi's house**

_**1hr. 11 min. till trial**_

"What are you doing here? I thought I answered all of your questions. And isn't Sasuke's trial soon?"

"Yeah. We need you're help. I still got some loose ends on the case that I need to tie up."

"Let me guess, do I need to come to the court as a witness?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Shoot your questions."

"Not right now. In the car. We've got to sneak into Sasuke's house before his trial."

"Why?" both Itachi and Hinata asked at once.

"I'll tell you on the way! We've only got like an hour! WE NEED A MOVE ON HERE PEOPLE!!"

**12:16 p.m.: Courthouse - Sasuke**

_**7 min. till trial**_

Sasuke was wearing a black suit with a red and white striped tie, plus his black dress shoes.

He was sitting on the left side of the court room and chief Ami was on the right. People were talking amongst themselves. Naruto had taken a seat behind Sasuke.

"How you doing Teme?"

"Swell, just swell. Considering this is the last day of my life."

"Yeah. Well, good luck."

When Sasuke had entered the court room everybody that had been here last week was here once again. With one added.

**12:18 p.m.: judge and guard back room**

_**5 min. till trial**_

"Remember sire, the defendant is Uchiha, Sasuke. The prosecutor is Chief Ami. Sasuke's lawyer is Haruno, Sakura. Chief Ami is being her own lawyer. And the victim is..."

"Michel Jackson!" The judge shouts out.

"No! Akiko Cho."

"Oh. Pitty."

**12:22 p.m.: Court house**

_**20 sec. till trial**_

_**19**_

_**18**_

_**17**_

_**16**_

_**15**_

_**14**_

_**13**_

_**12**_

_**11**_

_**10**_

_**09**_

_**08**_

_**07**_

_**06**_

_**05**_

_**04**_

_**03**_

_**02**_

"All rise!!"

Everyone stood. They watched the judge progress towards his raised chair. The same guard was standing next to him.

"You may be seated." The guard announced.

"We're here today for the retrial of-"

"Uchiha, Sasuke." The guard whispered into the judge's ear.

"I know." the judge whispered back, "Uchiha, Sasuke. The defendant being-"

"Uchiha, Sasuke." the guard whispered again.

" I know." The judge whispered back with more irritation in his voice, " Uchiha, Sasuke himself. And as it appears **all** by himself considering miss Haruno is no where in sight."

Sasuke banged his head on the table in front of him.

"The prosecutor is Chief-"

"Ami." The guard inserted.

The judge stopped speaking, and slowly turned towards the guard.

"**I know very bloody hell what the names are!! So stop being so gay-mo-sexual and whispering into my ear the freaking names!! Jeze!! Get a life man!! I'm married and have 4 children and 23 grandchildren all of which, have already had their children because the have no dignity to keep themselves virgins until 24!!!"** Steam was seeping out of the judge's ears, and his face was redder than all of the red things on earth put together.

The guard had a terrified look on his face. He took a couple steps back.

The whole court room burst into laughter and started pointing at the guard. The guard, humiliated, ran out of the room crying.

"Now," The judge continued, all laughing ceased, " as I was saying. The prosecutor is Chief Ami. She'll be taking the case by herself. And our victim is Michel Jackson."

"_**AKIKO CHO!"**_ shouted the guard from the other side of the door.

"Oh, shut up you gay-mo-sexual!" the judge shouted back. "Let us begin." He banged the hammer thing and took a seat.

Ami stood up.

"I'd like to call Sasuke to the stand." She said, evil glint in her eye.

**12:48 p.m.: Sakura, Hinata, Itachi**

_**all very late to save Sasuke's ass**_

"Sakura! Did you find it yet!?" Hinata called.

"Yeah! Hold on a sec!"

"You'd better hurry up if you want to save my brother!"

"I know!"

Sakura came running down the stairs with one of Sasuke's white shirts.

"What's that for?" Hinata asked.

"She needs a keep-sake." Itachi said.

Sakura glared at him.

"Come on, we've got to go. We're late enough as it is." Sakura said, leaving Sasuke's house.

**12:59 p.m.: Courthouse**

_**Sasuke's just seconds away from being thrown in jail**_

"Thank-you Mrs. Meesho" Chief Ami said.

"I'm glad to be of service." She said.

The woman, Mrs. Meesho, exited from the questioning stand.

Walking past Sasuke she said "bastard."

Sasuke gave her a surprised look. First of all, he didn't have a single idea who she was.

"Mr. Uchiha. Care to object."

"Yeah. Who the hell was that!?"

"Over ruled." the judge said

Chief Ami walked back over to her seat.

"Are there any other witnesses?" the judge asked

No one came forth.

"Okay. Then after a short recess, the jury will confirm their verdict." he slammed his hammer down, and exited the room.

Everybody stood up and took little potty breaks of their own.

"Wow, Teme."

"I know. I thought maybe she'd show up."

"That. And, you're getting creamed up there."

Sasuke sat and thought about random stuff until the voice sounded again.

"All rise."

"Nice knowing ya buddy." Naruto whispered.

The judge entered.

"You may be seated."

The judge sat.

He looked over at the jury and nodded.

One of the jury men stood up. He had dirty blond hair with black tips. His eyes were a greenish color.

"We have confirmed our answer. Upon the killing of Akiko Cho, daughter of Minicho Cho and Tishoo Cho, we claim the defendant... Gui-"

"Wait!!"

Sakura and Hinata ran up the aisle of the room, while Itachi walked up.

"Sire, I know I'm extremely late, but we were gathering some last minute evidence! Please, let me present it."

"Objection your honor!" Chief Ami said.

"Over ruled." he said, then looked back over to Sakura.

"I'm sorry. But you're too late. I gave you a full week."

"Yeah, but-"

"Unless you've got a different suspect all rounded up there's nothing you can offer here."

"But we do have a different suspect. I believe he's in here right now." Sakura looked over at Itachi and he nodded.

The judge sat and thought on it for a while.

"How much evidence have you gathered?" he asked.

"Maybe around 5 or 6 your honor."

He sat and thought some more.

"Alright. You may present your evidence Ms. Haruno. But make it spiffy. I've got golfing at 1:45."

Sakura nodded. She walked over to Sasuke and laid her stuff down on the chair next to him.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Sasuke admitted to her.

"Yeah, well, that would make me a bad lawyer." Sakura said.

Hinata had taken a seat next to Naruto. Itachi had taken refuge on the questioning stand.

"Okay, Ms. Haruno, you may begin."

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath. She walked over to Itachi.

"Itachi, you are the brother of Sasuke, are you not?"

"I am he said."

"And is it true that you have a key to Akiko's house?"

" I do." He said.

"And would you mind telling us, why?"

Itachi looked around the court room. When his eyes fell on Sasuke, he lingered. He looked back at Sakura and answered.

"We'd been seeing each other for 3 weeks."

"So, while your brother was with Akiko, you were also?"

"Yes. But it wasn't a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. She told me that she had been seeing this guy, I think Sai was his name. She admitted that she like him more than Sasuke, and they got along better too. I saw them together a couple of times. They seemed pretty happy. She gave me her key because we'd usually get together on Thursdays and talk plus do other things too. "

Sasuke wasn't mad, just surprised. Akiko had been cheating on him from right under his nose?

"Aw. That's it for now Mr. Uchiha. You may take a seat."

Itachi stood and sat next to Hinata.

"Is that it Ms. Haruno?"

"Not quite. I'd like to call Sai up to the stand."

"Sai?"

"Yes. He's an employee of the Uchiha business."

Sai was sitting in the back of the room. He stood up and slowly progressed toward the stand. When he took a seat Sakura began her questioning once again.

"Sai. You are an employee at the Uchiha Inc., am I not correct?"

"You are."

"And you're security right? You do all of the camera work and everything right?"

"I don't know do I?"

"Your honor?"

"Answer the question you are given. Remember you're on oath."

Sai gave Sakura a glare.

"Yes, I am."

"Did you know that Akiko also worked in that department with you?."

"Where is this all going Ms. Haruno?" Sai asked.

"_You_ killed Akiko Cho."

"And why would I do such a silly thing like that?" Sai asked.

"It does seem a little far fetched Ms. Haruno." the judge said.

"Let me finish." Sakura said. "You were going out with her weren't you? Then you found out she was seeing Sasuke while also seeing you. You told her to break up with him, but when she refused you became angry at her!"

"I don't even know a single thing about Akiko!"

"Aw. But you do."

"What? I don't know where you're getting all of this from."

"Itachi saw you too together, Akiko asked his advice on her relationships going on between you and Sasuke."

Sai couldn't speak. There was no getting around this one.

" I didn't know." he said.

"Didn't know what?" Sakura asked.

Sai hesitated.

" I had told her to break up with him several times so that we didn't have to keep sneaking around. For weeks she refused. Finally that night I called her. She didn't pick up. I called her cell phone. Still she didn't pick up. I left a message telling her that since she refused to break up with Sasuke that we were threw. I had no idea she was doing it that night."

"You were planning this. While they were on their date you got into Akiko's house, stole her key to Sasuke's house then broke into his house."

Sai nodded.

"You stole his antique knife. You were lucky enough to be the same size and like the same fabric as he did that you didn't even think to switch into one of his shirts."

Sai nodded a no.

" I waited for her to come home."

"Wait, you were at her house the whole time?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then who was Sasuke talking to in the bathroom?"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. How did she know about that? Weird.

"It must have been one of my friends. He knew about Akiko and her two ongoing relationships. He must have been at the theater and saw Sasuke. I guess he followed him. When Sasuke told him that Akiko had broken up with him, he probably remembered what I was planning to do and got out of there to tell me. It was too late though. By the time he arrived I was exiting the house."

Sakura was silent. She really hadn't expected that part of the story. Sakura cleared her throat.

"You're honor."

"Mr. Sai. For the murder of Akiko Cho, I claim you guilty. You will serve a 17 year suspension in jail."

Sai stood up and let the guards cuff him and haul him off to certain misery.

The judge stood up and left. The jury left. The spectator left also. Leaving Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left. Itachi didn't feel like sticking around.

"Sakura! You were magnificent!" Sasuke said hugging her and spinning her around.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I showed up. I was having second thoughts about that. But Hinata here persuaded me." Sakura said when Sasuke had put her down

"Go Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata giggled and blushed.

"Hey Hinata, you know I couldn't have done this without you."

"No. You could've." Hinata said

Sakura shook her head. She walked over to Hinata and grabbed her shoulders.

"No. I couldn't have. You helped me a lot. So, how'd you like to become my _permanent_ partner?"

Hinata's eyes filled with joy. A real job?

"Really?!"

"I mean it. We make a good team." Sakura said.

Hinata hugged her. She couldn't believe it.

"Hey Hinata, let's see if we can catch a movie. You know, to celebrate your new job." Naruto said, pulling Hinata away.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed behind.

"So, what are you doing Friday?" Sasuke asked.

"Who says I'm still not mad at you?" Sakura said.

"Are you?" he asked.

Sakura lingered.

"No."

Sasuke smiled.

"Then we're good then. Friday?"

"Yeah. Sure why not."

They shared a kiss and exited the court room.

**A:N/ How did you like it? Review please! Oh, and Happy New Year's to you all!**

**I'm pretty sure that there's not going to be a sequel to this. And if there were, I'd be waiting a while considering I've got two other stories I need to finish and another one burning a hole through my head it's so good. I think anyways. So you know review. And have a good new year!!**


End file.
